Can I See Your Eyes?
by ephaporia
Summary: Italy dan kawan-kawan tanpa sengaja terserap oleh buku kuno hingga mereka ternyata sudah berada di suatu tempat yang ternyata merupakan markas di tahun 850. Dan di sinilah petualangan mereka di negeri asing tersebut di mulai, hingga kemudian hubungan Italy dan Eren, prajurit Survey Corps, pun sudah lebih dari sekedar pertemuan orang asing karena suatu hal.
1. Prolog (teaser)

Title: Can I See Your Eyes?

Main Character: North Italy, Eren Jeager

Other character: all the remaining of APH and all the remaining of SnK (yang masih hidup saja, jadi jangan harap ada Marco, Petra, dll yang sudah mati)

Genre: friendship, adventure, teleportasi ke tempat dan masa lain tanpa disengaja

Warning: no yaoi, just friendship, sedikit hubungan brothership, jalan ceritanya tentu saja di dunia manga/anime, cross over hetalia x shingeki no kyojin

Sinopsis:

Italy dkk tanpa sengaja terserap oleh buku kuno hingga mereka ternyata sudah berada di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti depan markas di tahun 850. Dan di sinilah hubungan antara si pemeran utama hetalia dengan pemeran utama cerita lainnya terjalin.

"Lihat, aku bawa apa hari ini?" Bulgaria kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Taraaaaa..."

...

"Bagaimana? Aku mirip sekali dengan tokoh Eren Jeager kan? Hahaha..."

"Cih, itu memalukan. Cepat, lepaskan baju konyol itu, Bulgaria."

"Itu bagus kok..."

...

"Japan, aku boleh tanya tentang anime Shingeki no Kyojin tidak?"

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang itu, Italy-kun?"

...

"Eh, buku apa ini?"

"Germany, apa kau tahu tentang buku ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah tahu buku ini sebelumnya, sepertinya sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Biar aku baca..."

WWWUUUSSSSSHHHHH

SLRUUUUUUUUPPPP

"GERMANY!"

...

"Kita tidak di perpustakaan lagi kan? Kalau begitu, kita berada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, buku yang tadi dibuka kelihatannya seperti sihir."

"Kalau begitu tempat kita asalnya di posisi ma–"

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

"Eh?!"

...

"Ve, kau... kau Eren Jeager dari Shingeki no Kyojin. Bulgaria sudah menceritakan tentangmu. Memang benar kau mirip sekali dengannya. Dari gaya rambut sampai warna mata, kau benar-benar mirip sekali. Ve..."

"Si-siapa kau? Si-siapa pula itu Bulgaria? Aku tak mengenal kalian sama sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Bagaimana seseorang bernama Bulgaria bisa tahu tentangku?"

...

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa nama kalian itu nama negara? Kalian ini manusia atau makhluk lain?"

"Eh...itu... sebenarnya kami..."

...

"Yang membuatku penasaran dengan orang itu..."

"Eh, memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu?"

"Kenapa dia selalu menutup matanya?"

...

"Bolehkah aku melihat matamu sebenarnya?"

"Hah? U-untuk apa?"

"A-aku hanya ingin melihat saja? Apa tidak boleh?"

"Ti-tidak masalah sebenarnya, hanya saja..."

...

"Baiklah, kuharap kau tidak menjelek-jelekkan mataku ya."

"Ya, aku janji tidak akan mentertawai matamu?"

"Baiklah aku buka ya?"

...

"Ibu..."

"Eh...i-ibu?"

"Ibu..." tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Note:

Aku pengin bikin FF dengan pairing Italy x Eren Jaeger, karena jarang ada crossover hetalia x shingeki no kyojin di mana ada interaksi antara dua tokoh beda karakter ini, yang satu lembek kayak permen karet, yang satu lagi gampang emosi kayak permen petasan (itu lho, permen yang di mulut bisa meletup-letup). Kesamaannya cuma gaya rambut yang poninya belah tengah. Yang pasti bukan kayak hubungan Italy x Romano. Sayangnya ini bukan boy x boy love, ini friendship. Pengin jalan ceritanya mengalir saja. Yang pasti kayak film2nya Doraemon dkk yang bisa pergi ke mana-mana di negeri orang lain sampai-sampai Nobita selalu punya ikatan dengan tokoh-tokoh di negeri lain. Ya, seperti itu. Btw, ini FF saya (lebih tepatnya FF pertama yang saya publish. Sisanya ada di Facebook saya dan di komputer, yang sampai sekarang gak saya lanjutin karena **MALAS** (dasar pemalas -_-), saya lebih senang jadi pembaca saja, gak pake repot. Ok, sekian, terima kasih buat perhatiannya. Ditunggu yah chapter-chapternya, kalo rasa malas ini tidak datang. Kalo bisa tolong review yah, biar semangat nulis lagi.


	2. Ch 1 When I Know You for the First Time

Title: **Can I See Your Eyes?**

Main Character: North Italy, Eren Jeager

Other character: all the remaining of Hetalia (not at all) and all the remaining of SnK

Genre: friendship, adventure, teleportasi ke tempat dan masa lain tanpa disengaja (genre bisa nambah atau berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi ada drama, comedy, hurt /comfort, angst, epic fail, dll. Jadi ceritanya lebih dinamis dan menyatu satu sama lain)

Warning: no yaoi, just friendship, sedikit hubungan brothership, jalan ceritanya tentu saja di dunia manga/anime, cross over hetalia x shingeki no kyojin, penyebutan nama pengarang dalam cerita.

Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Powers is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya

Attack on Titans is owned by Hajime Isayama

Sinopsis:

Italy dkk tanpa sengaja terserap oleh buku kuno hingga mereka ternyata sudah berada di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti depan markas di tahun 850. Dan di sinilah hubungan antara si pemeran utama hetalia dengan pemeran utama cerita lainnya terjalin.

...

"Baiklah, saya rasa cukup sampai di sini rapat mengenai topik perekonomian dunia ini. Untuk itu saya sebagai tuan rumah negara ini mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran dan kontribusi anda semua."

Mereka akhirnya mengucapkan salam kepada seorang tuan rumah ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sosok negara yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara rapat internasional yang diikuti hampir seluruh negara hingga selesai. Beberapa dari para negara yang hadir mulai undur diri dan menyalami sosok negara bertubuh kekar, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru itu. mungkin sudah bisa ditebak siapa negara itu?

Yap, rapat internasional tersebut diadakan di negara Jerman, tempat di mana seorang personifikasi bernama sama dengan tempatnya, hanya saja dalam bahasa Inggris, Germany. Bahkan rapat tersebut diadakan tepat di ibukotanya, Berlin

Tampak Germany sedang sibuk menjamu tamu-tamu yang akan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Mungkin tidak semuanya keluar dari ruang rapat, ada beberapa negara yang masih 'nyaman' duduk di kursi rapat tersebut. Ada yang sedang berbincang-bincang, gosip, main game di HP, tidur, dan berbagai macam kegiatan lain yang sepertinya tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Di satu pojok ruangan, tampak dua orang sedang asyik mengobrol, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya satu yang sedang asyik mengobrol, yang lainnya tampaknya sedikit kurang minat menanggapi obrolannya, bahkan sedikit bosan dan risih karena mengobrol tentang hal yang sebenarnya sudah tahu, tapi masih dibicarakan lagi seakan sedang mengajak basa-basi yang benar-benar basi.

"Romania, kau tahu kan kalau kita sekarang ada di Jerman." Cuap Bulgaria basa-basi

"Ya, aku tahu. Untuk apa aku nggak tahu kalau kita emang ada di Jerman cuma untuk rapat yang begitu-begitu saja tanpa ada suatu pemecahan masalah yang baik. Semua yang dibahas dalam rapat selalu saja membosankan. Apalagi setelah rapat." Keluh Romania yang mungkin secara implisit sepertinya dia juga merasa bosan dengan sahabat sesama bekas komunis itu.

"Tapi kau tahu kalau di Jerman aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yang berbau Jerman yang bisa kupakai di sini sekarang juga, hehehe..."

"Oh Tuhan, kalau mau make sesuatu ya pake aja, nggak usah diomongin juga kalee. Terlalu bertele-tele."

"Hah, kau ini. Bisa nggak sih untuk tidak ngeluh dan protes terus-menerus?! Lagipula rapatnya sudah selesai."

"Haaahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Memangnya apa yang kau pakai di sini?" tanya Romania sedikit kesal juga. Merasa bahwa Bulgaria sedikit menyebalkan dan terlalu pemaksa hari-hari ini.

"Lihat, aku bawa apa hari ini?" Bulgaria kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Taraaaaa..."

Muka Bulgaria tampak sumringah sekali saat menunjukkan jaket berwarna coklat khaki, yang ternyata dibalas tatapan tak senang dari lawan bicaranya.

"APA? Baju butut itu lagi? Oh Tuhan, sampai kapan kau terus-terusan fanboying anime sialan itu hingga kau membawa baju butut bekas acara halloween itu ke tempat ini hah?! Amuk Romania dengan kesal tampak tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Bulgaria itu.

"BAJU BUTUT KATAMU?! Ini jaket, kawan. Jaket seragam prajurit ala Survey Corps di Shingeki no Kyojin. Lengkap dengan badge kebanggaan Survey Corps, Sayap Kebebasan. Simbol dari kekuatan dan harapan umat manusia." Ujar Bulgaria dengan gaya yang sepertinya sudah terlalu mendramatisir seperti pembaca puisi kemerdekaan, bisa dikaterikan sebagai L-E-B-A-Y.

"Kupikir kau sudah membuang jaket itu. kalau tahu begini sudah pasti kubuang jaket sialan itu yang sudah terlalu banyak meracuni pikiranmu itu."

"Oh, Tidak bisa!" balas Bulgaria dengan gaya ala komedian terkenal di Indonesia (aku sudah lupa siapa yang mempopulerkan tagline kayak gitu)

"Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang pasti bisa membuatmu panas dingin. Lihat ini!"

Tanpa diberi aba-aba atau peringatan, Bulgaria langsung membuka semua baju formalnya.

WHAT THE HECK!?

"BUL, KAU SUDAH GILA RUAPANYA. KENAPA KAU MEMBUKA BAJU DI TEMPAT YANG MASIH BANYAK ORANG INI?!"

"Tunggu dan lihatlah." Kemudian Bulgaria membuka celananya.

WHAT THE HECK!? AGAIN!?

Romania sampai harus menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Bahkan negara-negara lain yang berada dalam satu ruangan pun hanya melongo melihat aksi gila Bulgaria. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang sudah menutup mata karena takut kepolosan mereka telah hilang gara-gara itu. Namun ada yang juga tampak menikmati adegan seperti itu, malah ada yang sempat-sempatnya bertaruh mengenai apa yang terjadi setelah Bulgaria membuka bajunya. Kira-kira apa yang terjadinya setelahnya?

JRENG JREEEEENNNNGGGG...

Romania sempat membuka jarinya untuk mengintip apakah Bulgaria benar-benar telanjang atau tidak. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Bulgaria sudah...

.

.

.

.

.

Berpakaian dengan atasan kemeja krem dengan tali jumbai di dekat tulang selangka yang menonjol, di bagian dada dan pundaknya sudah terpasang sabuk hingga ke pinggang yang terdapat selempang yang ditahan oleh sabuk itu sehingga terlihat seperti memakai tali overall. Pada bawahannya, terdapat celana putih ketat yang sudah disabuki mulai dari kaki hingga paha atas yang diberi dua sabuk sehingga sekilas berbentuk '=' yang melingkari pahanya, dan sepatu bootnya lebih panjang dan ramping dari sepatu biasanya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana bisa...kau...ganti baju secepatnya itu?"

"Hm? Kau tak memperhatikan ku sih saat buka baju. Kau terlalu berpikir buruk terlebih dahulu." Jawab Bulgaria santai

"Ya aku tahu, tapi bagaimana bisa kau ganti baju secepat itu? Aish..." ulang Romania dengan sebal karena mengulang pertanyaan yang sama yang dibalas dengan jawaban tak diinginkan.

Dari tempat lain tampak ada yang berbisik.

"Pantas aja Bulgaria tampak gendut tadi. Kupikir akhir-akhir ini dia banyak makan. Eh, tak tahunya bajunya numpuk toh?"

Seketika suasana kembali seperti semula, mungkin ada yang merasa kecewa karena harus kalah taruhan tentang tadi.

"SIALAN KAU, BR*NGS*K! KAU HAMPIR BIKIN AKU JANTUNGAN GARA-GARA AKSI TOLOLMU ITU. Geez... Kupikir aku akan kehilangan kepolosanku." Umpat Romania sambil mendorong dada Bulgaria dengan kesal.

"Hahaha... vampir sepertimu merasa diri polos? Yang benar saja kau... hahaha..."

"Diam kau Bull**it, kau selalu saja bertindak tolol sesuka hatimu. Bahkan sekarang kau mulai bergaya cosplay dengan tokoh utama sialanmu itu?"

"Rom, Rom, kau ini kayak nggak tahu aku aja. Kalau mengidolakan seseorang itu tak boleh hanya setengah-setengah saja. Jangan hanya pake jaketnya doang, tapi kostum khasnya juga harus dipake. Kayak gini."

Bulgaria kemudian tinggal memakai jaketnya saja dan, imitasi yang sempurna. Hampir...

"Bagaimana? Aku mirip sekali dengan tokoh Eren Jeager kan? Hahaha..." Bulgaria menunjukkan penampilannya dengan kostum militer ala tokoh utama shingeki no kyojin tersebut sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti America.

"Cih, itu memalukan. Cepat, lepaskan baju konyol itu, Bulgaria." Perintah Romania sambil menutup mata jijik melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak bisa, baju ini benar-benar yang paling fashionable dan paling terkeren di dunia. Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk terus memakai kostum seperti ini. Kau mengerti!?" Bulgaria tetap kekeuh dengan kostum yang dipakainya sambil merangkul dirinya sendiri seakan-akan tidak mau baju itu terlepas sendiri darinya.

"Dasar aneh kau ini, cepat lepaskan baju jelek itu atau kulepaskan paksa la–"

"Itu bagus kok..."

"Heh...?!"

Bulgaria dan Romania menoleh ke arah Italy yang tidak disangka ternyata sudah bersama mereka. Entah sejak kapan Italy berdiri di samping mereka, mungkin pas Bulgaria ganti baju?

"Baju itu keren sekali. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hahaha... rupanya si wajah lembek ini kagum rupanya dengan bajuku yang super keren ini. Aku memesan baju ini langsung dari Japan sendiri."

"Dan itu sudah pernah dipakainya saat halloween tahun 2013, bukankah itu basi dua tahun yang lalu?" timpal Romania sarkastik. Dia sudah lelah marah-marah terus.

"Hei, ini masih bagus, tahu!? Kau hampir saja merobek baju ini, untung saja bahannya awet. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti kuperas uang negaramu."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin mengancamku gara-gara itu? lakukan saja, aku pasti balas balik dengan menggigit semua rakyatmu jadi vampir. Hahaha..." balas Romania tidak mau kalah.

"Eh maaf, interupsi. Kau memesannya dari Japan? Tadi kau sempat menyebut nama Eren...Eren Jae...Eren siapa yah? Aku lupa. Tapi siapa orang yang kau sebut tadi itu?" tanya Italy setelah menghentikan percekcokan secara tidak langsung dari dua negara dekat Semenanjung Balkan itu

"Huh, kau yang sudah mengenal Japan lebih lama, bahkan kau juga satu kelompok inti dengannya di Axis dulu saja kau masih tidak tahu tentang itu? kau ini lugu atau bodoh? Pantas saja aku ingin sekali memukulmu lagi pakai dahan kayu." Ejek Bulgaria

"Ve? Jangan pukul aku lagi. Itu sakit sekali. Kumohon jangan pukul aku. Jangan pukul aku. Ve..." mohon Italy sambil bergidik ketakutan.

"Ck, ayolah Italy, orang macam Bulgaria saja kau takuti?! Itu hanya akan membuatnya jadi sombong. Lagipula dia saja bukan negara adidaya. Untuk apa kau takut?!"

"Diam kau Romania. Ehem... baiklah, karena kau sudah memuji kostumku, maka aku akan berbaik hati padamu dan tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Kuberitahu padamu ya. Eren Jaeger itu tokoh anime Attack on Titan atau bahasa Jepangnya Shingeki no Kyojin."

"Attack on Titan? Shingeki no Kyojin? Tunggu, apakah film itu tentang pertarungan manusia melawan dewa begitu, seperti film nya America "Clash of Titans", begitu?"

"Bodoh, bukan titan yang itu. titan itu sebutan untuk raksasa pemakan manusia."

"Ra-raksasa...pemakan...manusia?" tanya Italy horor

"Berarti... film anime itu... horor ya... aku tidak suka horor..."

"Mau dibilang horor sih sebenarnya juga tidak, lebih ke action sih. Paling horornya cuma ketika mereka memakan manusia. Itu saja." Jelas Bulgaria santai

"Memangnya titan pemakan manusia itu wujudnya... seperti apa?" tanya Italy penasaran walaupun ia masih takut.

"Wujud titan itu seperti manusia telanjang, tapi macam-macam juga sih, ada yang bertubuh gendut, adayang besar dan ada yang kecil, ada yang tidak punya kulit, cuma ada ototnya saja, giginya rapi dan tidak ada taring, tapi tetap saja menakutkan, yang pasti ukurannya lebih besar dari manusia."

"Aku... aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu."

"Ah, kalo diceritakan seperti ini juga terlalu ruwet, yang pasti mereka sejenis manusia telanjang yang idiot yang suka memakan manusia. Sekali kau tertangkap, kau takkan bisa lepas diri darinya." Italy mulai bergidik kembali

"Kemudian manusia yang berada dalam genggaman titan akan segera dikunyahnya dan masuk ke mulutnya..." bulu kuduk Italy mulai meremang.

"Meskipun tidak semua manusia dikunyah, namun ketika titan tersebut sudah menelan mereka bulat-bulat, mereka tetap takkan bisa keluar..." jantung Italy mulai dag dig dug tak karuan, sedangkan manusia (negara) lainnya yang bersama mereka hanya memasang poker face karena sudah tahu cerita berikutnya.

"Asam lambung yang panas dan mendidih di perut titan membuat manusia yang masih hidup di lambung tersebut seketika mati tak berdaya..." keringat Italy mulai bercucuran, mata nya pun tak sedikitpun terbuka. Romania hanya menatap kasihan padanya.

"Saat itu juga manusia-manusia mati seketika. Dan sekarang..." Bulgaria memberi jeda sejenak.

"Se-seka...rang apa?

"Mereka sedang...sedang..."

"I...iya..."

"MEREKA SEDANG MENGINCARMU UNTUK DIMAKAN!"

WWWWWAAAAAAA

"Hahaha, tapi tenang saja. Ada Survey Corps yang selalu berjuang membasmi para pemangsa manusia tersebut."

"Hah? Survey Corps? Apakah itu seorang pahlawan."

"Bukan seorang, tapi sekelompok, lebih tepatnya bagian dari kelompok kemiliteran yang bertugas untuk membasmi dan melakukan riset mengenai titan di dunia luar sana yang ada titan."

"Oh?"

"Salah satu anggotanya, tentu saja yaitu Eren Jeager. Dia seorang remaja yang sangat tangguh, tidak takut bahaya, dan juga bersedia membasmi semua titan yang ada. Dia juga pahlawan semua umat manusia. Tagline yang terkenal yaitu 'Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger' " kata Bulgaria sambil bergaya hormat ala anime SnK dengan tangan kanan mengepal di depan seperti menusuk diri dengan pisau dan tangan kiri mengepal di belakangnya.

"Bahkan dia juga selalu mengatakan satu kata sebagai 'mantra'nya: TATAKAE!" cuap Bulgaria sambil mengangkat satu tangannya yang terkepal.

"Tapi dia juga seorang titan, bodoh." Kali ini yang menimpali adalah Romania

"Tapi dia titan shifter, seorang titan yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dia justru menggunakan kekuatan titannya untuk memberantas para titan pemangsa manusia. Berarti dia itu pahlawan, bung!"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu itu mengenai Eren Jeager yang nama belakangnya seperti salah satu lagu terkenal "Move like Jeger" dari band milik America itu. Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik tentang itu. Aku lebih tertarik dengan darah yang bertebaran di mana-mana saat aku nimbrung menonton Shingeki no Kyojin itu. Ah, aku jadi haus darah." Kata Romania sambil ngiler.

"Hei, jangan coba-coba kau mau menghisap darahku ya, dasar vampir jadi-jadian."

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau dengan darahmu? Aku sudah bosen menghisap darah pahitmu, shingeki-freak!"

"KAU!"

Dan percekcokan pun mulai terjadi lagi, mengacuhkan seseorang yang kini sudah terlepas dari rasa takutnya dan kini berganti menjadi berpikir sesuatu

 **TBC**

Note:

Hai para reader, saya sudah mengupdate satu chapter. Kayaknya masih belum menemukan intinya ya? Maaf kalau kurang bagus, mungkin jelek banget malah hingga tidak mendapat review/comment untuk FF ini sama sekali. Ya mau gimana lagi, emang saya ini kurang pandai tulis menulis. Apalagi dalam membuat alur dan dialog para tokoh.

By the way, fanfic ini bakal kayak Doraemon dkk yang sering berpetualang di tempat-tempat asing gitu, misalnya film "Doraemon, Nobita, dan Labirin Ajaib", "Doraemon, Nobita, dan Raja Matahari (?)" yah pokoknya film-film yang kayak gitu lah. Tapi di FF ini kenapa judulnya " **Can I See Your Eyes?** ", bukan judulnya " **Hetalia: Italy di Wall Rose** " atau " **Italy and Friends and the Survey Corps** "? Yah menurutku sih mau nya judul FF ini yang anti mainstream dan gak gitu-gitu aja untuk tema adventure nyasar ini, toh judul kayak gitu juga rasanya feel nya tuh kurang dapet, malah terkesan ceritanya terlalu umum, kayak misalnya Italy dan kawan-kawan terjebak di Wall Rose dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan atau cara untuk pulang ke tempat asal mereka dengan bantuan dari masyarakat setempat atau mungkin membantu masyarakat setempat yang tinggal di tempat di mana mereka nyasar gaje, setelah itu cuma terima kasih, ucapkan dadah, dan pulang ke tempat asal begitu saja. Selesai. Bosen kan kalo ceritanya gitu-gitu amat. Malah terkesan kayak petualangan Dora and the Explorer yang kayaknya dialognya sudah dipakemin deh. Untuk itulah aku ingin pake judul yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Tapi kalo ada yang penasaran dan mungkin sempat berpikir nih judulnya kok terkesan kayak tema boys love, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya sih aku bingung mau kasih judul apa, lagian toh aku mau ada interaksi dan relationship antara dua pemeran utama dengan karakter yang jauh berbeda dalam cerita yang berbeda pula. Jujur aja jarang banget crossover yang masangin Eren dan Italy gitu, malah seringnya Eren dan Bulgaria (emang karena secara fisik emang mirip dan di manga dia sempat mamerin kostum prajurit ala Shingeki gitu), malah dalam crossover HetaliaxShingeki, Italy kayaknya jarang banget deh kalo crossoveran ma tokoh shingeki lainnya, terutama ma pemeran utamanya Shingeki, Eren. Maka dari itu FF ini kayak lebih menekankan bagaimana pertemuan antara Italy dengan Eren yang masing-masing memiliki karakter dan sifat yang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Namun ada satu hal atau sesuatu yang membuat mereka ingin mengenal satu sama lain hingga mereka bisa menjadi dekat dan mengerti satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan mereka masing-masing. Walaupun begitu cerita ini tidak melulu hanya Eren-Italy saja, tapi juga tokoh-tokoh Hetalia lain yang juga punya interaksi dengan tokoh-tokoh Shingeki yang lain serta masing-masing sudah mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Sehingga hampir semua karakter mendapatkan makna dari pertemuan mereka dan menjadi hubungan yang "jauh di mata dekat di hati" setelah mereka berpisah.

Nah, judul ini merupakan kunci dari hubungan Italy-Eren atau Eren-Italy. Meskipun yah penginnya boys love, tapi kayaknya masih belum bisa dulu deh. Kalo begitu ceritanya rasanya agak terlalu dipaksain, kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana nasib Germany dan Levi? Atau mungkin tokoh-tokoh lainnya yang sering dipasangin ma mereka?

Karena dua cerita ini merupakan anime yang berbeda, pengarang yang berbeda, dan juga diproduksi oleh studio yang berbeda, maka pasti ada penyebutan nama pengarangnya, yaitu **Hajime Isayama** dan **Hidekazu Himaruya**. Dua-duanya juga warga negara Jepang, jadi tentunya tokoh yang menjadi pusat tokoh dari segala tokoh(?) serta negara pencipta manga dan anime, **Japan** , yang menjadi tokoh serba tahu. Toh Shingeki no Kyojin kan buatan Jepang, jadi Japan nggak tanggung-tanggung akan mengklaim bahwa tokoh-tokoh Shingeki itu buatan warga Jepang dan mengetahui jalan cerita dan apa yang terjadi selama itu, meskipun yang bersangkutan sendiri nggak mengenalnya sama sekali, mereka hanya kenal Hajime Isayama saja yang mereka tahu dia penulis dan pencipta mereka. Jadi jangan merasa ilfeel membaca FF ini, karena FF ini tidaklah AU, melainkan fanon dengan sentuhan canon (jadi entar di Shingeki no Kyojinnya itu latar ceritanya tuh setelah cerita manga yang selanjutnya yang masih belum dibikin anime, yang pas Historia Reiss/Krista Lenz sudah jadi ratu gitu). Jadi mereka itu sadar kalau mereka itu di dunia anime, bukan dunia nyata. Dan pastinya lagi ketika para tokoh hetalia terjebak di animenya Shingeki no Kyojin, otomatis wujud animasi mereka yang biasanya bling-bling juga bakal berubah mengikuti animasinya Shingeki tersebut yang jauh lebih suram dan penuh urat nadi yang timbul (serta kerutan wajah akibat penuaan sejak dini XD #disambitEren). Andaikan aja ada fanart Hetalia dengan gaya animasi Shingeki. Atau pembaca-pembaca bisa bayangin sendiri seperti apa mereka, maklum saya nggak bisa bikin gambar fanart kayak gitu.

Yap, itulah cuap-cuap saya (mungkin lebih tepatnya ba*ot saya) yang kayaknya lebih panjang deh daripada FF nya sendiri. Mungkin setelah chapter ini, note saya di chapter lainnya akan sedikit berkurang. Sebagai anggota baru dan juga FF publish pertama saya di FFN, dimohon reviewnya/komennya, kalau bisa fave/follow story juga ya, kalo dirasa bagus sih. Kalau kritik dan saran juga gapapa, tapi mohon maaf kalau cerita ini masih kurang begitu sempurna.

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih atas perhatiannya... Ganbatte!

Tambahan note:

Dalam istilah nama negara, jika nama negaranya berbahasa Indonesia, berarti kata tersebut menunjukkan tempat, kalau bahasa Inggris menunjukkan nama tokoh personifikasi negara tersebut.


	3. Ch 2 Into the Other World

**Title** : Can I See Your Eyes?

 **Main Character** : North Italy, Eren Jeager

 **Other character** : all the remaining of Hetalia (not at all) and all the remaining of SnK

 **Genre** : friendship, adventure, teleportasi ke tempat dan masa lain tanpa disengaja (genre bisa nambah atau berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi ada drama, comedy, hurt /comfort, angst, epic fail, dll. Jadi ceritanya lebih dinamis dan menyatu satu sama lain)

Warning: no yaoi, just friendship, sedikit hubungan brothership, jalan ceritanya tentu saja di dunia manga/anime, cross over hetalia x shingeki no kyojin, penyebutan nama pengarang dalam cerita. Mulai menjurus OOC, sesuai alurnya.

Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Powers is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya

Attack on Titans is owned by Hajime Isayama

Sinopsis:

England berniat meminjam buku kuno itu di perpustakaan. Namun satu-satu buku tersebut menyedot mereka setelah dibuka, dan? Sesuatu apakah yang akan mereka dapat setelah mereka terjebak di buku tersebut?

* * *

 _Di perpustakaan negeri Berlin, Berlin, Jerman..._

Italy tampak sedang menopang dagu nya dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpu di atas meja. Mungkin kelihatannya dia seperti orang kebosanan, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Jembatan alisnya tampak berkerut. Rupanya sedang berpikir sesuatu semenjak perbincangannya dengan Bulgaria sejak tadi.

Di sebelah kanannya ada kembarannya, mungkin kelihatannya, padahal sebenarnya bukan anak kembar, malah usianya sedikit lebih tua sekitar 3-5 tahun darinya. Kulitnya sedikit lebih coklat darinya. Dia memiliki ahoge (semacam helai rambut yang mencuat) keriting spiral mirip dengannya, tapi terletak di depan condong ke kanan. Berbeda dengannya yang lebih "moe", sebelahnya justru amat "tsundere". Bisa dilihat muka nya sedang menahan marah dan kesal sedari tadi. Sangat kontras sekali.

"Ggrrr, ngapain juga aku berada di tempat laknat seperti ini? Woi, Veneziano. Untuk apa aku harus ikut ke tempat para potato-bastard ini, hah? Bukankah Cuma kau saja yang diundang untuk ikut rapat internasional, hah?! Tapi kau mengajakku ikut serta ke acara rapat di tempat laknat ini? Dan sekarang kau mengajak ku ke perpusatakaan milik mereka?! Cih..." Romano terus saja ngedumel dan mengomel terus pada yang bersangkutan yang sayangnya tidak digubris karena sibuk melamun.

Romano, begitu lah panggilannya yang sebenarnya adalah South Italy (panggilannya hanya agar dapat membedakan mana yang Italy dan mana yang South Italy). Bahkan sejujurnya saja, Italy sebenarnya hanyalah North Italy. Veneziano adalah nama panggilan sesungguhnya. Mengingat Veneziano berasal dari kota Venezia (Venice) di Italia Utara, dan Romano berasal dari kota Roma, ibukota Italia.

Namun sekali lagi, semua orang lebih mengenal North Italy ini sebagai Italy, Italia secara keseluruhannya. Mengingat kontribusi perekonomian, sosial, politik, budaya, hukum, semua aspek hidup yang ada sebagian besarnya dipegang olehnya. Bahkan peranannya sebagai Italy jauh lebih besar dan kuat daripada kakaknya, South Italy. Sangat kontras memang jika melihat penampilannya yang seperti orang bodoh dan lemah. Italian version of Jokowi, presiden Indonesia kita.

Di tempat lain, terdapat pula seseorang dengan jaket coklat dengan kerah berbulu, berkacamata. Nampaknya seperti orang intelijen dan usianya seperti usia om-om muda yang sukses dalam pekerjaan, atau mungkin seperti dosen muda. Tapi sayangnya salah semua...

Dia sedang makan hamburger super besar dengan sangat lahap dan memegang gelas cola di tangan kirinya sambil berbicara, saudara-saudara. Makan sambil berbicara.

Sedangkan lawan bicara yang beralis tebal bagaikan tumpukan kayu triplek hitam itu menatapnya kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal, melihat orang yang kita ajak bicara malah makan tanpa jeda sambil berbicara. Bukankah dengan begitu kita tidak akan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, kan?!

"Hei, America. Kalau mau ngomong ya ngomong, tapi kalau mau makan ya makan. Tapi ya **NGGAK GINI JUGA KALEEEE**! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas!" Omel si alis tebal itu sambil menggebrak meja yang tak berdosa itu pada penekanan kata-kata yang tertulis tebal itu.

"Ewm...nyam...mang...krauk...nyam...mmm...nya...nyam...awpha...yang-nyam...om...om..kuw-mm-rang krauk...nyam...jew...emmm..las...krauk (emangnya apa yang kurang jelas?)" tindakannya yang terlalu _mokong_ ini malah membuat negara pemilik nama banyak ini, tapi biar lebih singkat waktunya kita pakai nama England saja, makin kesal dibuatnya. Authornya sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bikin dialog orang berbicara saat makanan masih di mulut.

"HAAH, SUDAH KUBILANG MAKAN YA MAKAN, NGOMONG YA NGOMONG. KALO KUNYAH SAMPAI SELESAI, BARU NGOMONG. AKU PUSING MENDENGARNYA! GIT!"

"Sluuuurrp...ah... emang masalah ya kalo cara aku ngomong sambil makan kayak gini? Toh kamu nya sendiri nggak ikut makan." Tanggapan yang dijawab santai nan mengesalkan itu, ditambah terkesan bodoh, semakin bikin hati England dongkol dibuat.

Anak ini sebenarnya pura-pura bodoh, emang bodoh, atau sebenarnya licik, sih?

"Hah! Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Capek ngomong ma negara sialan macam dirimu..." England bangkit berdiri dengan emosi dan muka merah akibat kesal menghadapi negara yang nggak peka ini. America? Jangan tanyakan tentang itu, author saja juga pasti kesal dengannya karena sikap America itu tadi. Silahkan para pembaca menebak sendiri.

Di tempat lain, negara berambut panjang sebahu dan memiliki janggut tipis yang bernama France tampak sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa. Tumben sekali dia tak melakukan kegiatan 'bermanfaat'nya.

"Ah, membosankan... Tak ada buku bertema romantisme...percintaan...fashion...seks... Membosankan disini..." keluhnya lemas sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya ketika dia berbaring di sofa.

Di tempat meja dan kursi tempat membaca, tampak seorang berambut kuncir kuda berwajah oriental ini tampak sedang sibuk membaca buku koleksi perpustakaan ini.

Dari fisiknya tampak dia ini seperti seorang wanita...

Salah!

Dia seorang pria, bung.

Tampaknya dia begitu muda...

Salah lagi!

Dia sudah berumur, bahkan lebih tua dari orang-orang sekitarnya saat ini. Bahkan...lebih tua dari biasanya, hingga kau pasti gagal tes ketika ada pertanyaan mengenai umurnya pria tersebut. Lebih baik tidak kujawab terlebih dahulu.

Dan di sebelahnya lagi ada seseorang lain yang berbadan besar, berhidung besar, serta senantiasa memakai syal yang selalu melingkar di lehernya seakan tidak perduli bahwa musim ini musim panas. Dia tampak asyik mengamati si rambut kuncir kuda itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang bersangkutan jelas nampak merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu. Karena dibalik senyum ramah dan lucu itu, tersimpan aura yang menyeramkan.

Yang bersangkutan sedang panas dingin dibuatnya. Mukanya tampak pucat, bahkan buku yang dipeganginya hampir basah karena keringat dingin dari tangannya yang gemetar.

Hingga ketika seorang pria berambut hitam legam duduk tepat di samping kiri Italy dengan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dari lemari baca tersebut, China langsung berpaling ke pria berambut hitam legam itu.

"Japan/Nihon...akhirnya kau di sini juga...Tolonglah aku untuk menghentikan Russia memandangiku seakan aku adalah mangsa...Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengannya..."

"Eh...me-memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu, China-san?"

"Apapun. Asalkan dia menyingkir dariku..." China memohon dengan nada yang memelas. Dia memang sedang butuh bantuan untuk menghadapi salah satu dari "serigala berbulu domba" tersebut.

"China... jadilah satu denganku, Russia... jadilah satu denganku..." begitulah katanya seterusnya bagaikan mantra, meskipun sebenarnya Russia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, namun kata-kata yang diucapkan dalam pikirannya saja mampu dibaca oleh China, pria berambut kuncir kuda itu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya kata-kata dalam pikirannya dapat dilihat hampir semua orang di sini, bahkan beberapa yang di antaranya mulai tampak gemetar ketakutan. Poor China...

"KYAAAAA... Bisakah kau tak membuatku stres begini, Russia?! Sampai kapan kau berhenti membuatku terus hidup dalam tekananmu terus-terus mulai sejak puluhan tahun hingga kini?!" China mulai frustasi.

"Eh... maaf, aku belum mengatakan apapun, da..."

"Tentu saja kau tak mengatakannya, tapi pikiranmu **dengan jelas** mengatakannya. Aku benci melihat aura keunguan seperti itu."

"Mau kubantu mengatasinya?" tawar Russia inosen, dengan senyum yang menghiasi watados nya alias WAjah TAnpa DOSa. Diselingi oleh aura keunguan yang menguap darinya.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK! TIDAK PERLUUUUU! JAPAN/NIHON... TOLONG AKU..." China meronta-ronta yang justru semakin membuat Russia tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil memasang eye smile andalannya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil oleh China sendiri sudah lelah dengan kejadian yang seperti ini.

Bukannya Japan tega dengan China.

Bukan juga karena Japan balas dendam dengan China hingga China seperti itu. Malah masa suramnya antara dia dengan China sudah berakhir, toh mereka berteman baik sekarang.

Hanya saja, Japan sudah lelah jika harus membantu China yang dihadapi selalu Russia, Russia, dan Russia.

By the way, kenapa hanya China saja ya yang selalu menjadi incaran negara besar tersebut? Kenapa tidak mengincar yang lain selain China? Mungkin contohnya Italy, begitu?

Japan menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya Italy tiba-tiba bertanya pada dirinya.

"Japan/Nihon, aku boleh tanya tentang anime Shingeki no Kyojin tidak?"

Japan yang barusan saja menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan negara ini yang tidak biasanya menanyakan sesuatu yang tak diduganya.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang itu, Italy-kun?"

"Bagus. Dari tadi aku ngajak ngomong sambil ngedumel kayak gini nggak diperhatiin, sekarang kalo orang lain selain aku malah merhatiin. Cih... Sh*t!" gumam Romano sambil mengumpat, yang sayangnya sekali lagi harus diabaikan oleh Italy yang memilih untuk fokus pada Japan.

"Ve , sebenarnya... Bulgaria menceritakanku tentang anime itu tadi. Bukankah tadi sempat ada kekisruhan setelah rapat usai gara-gara pertengkaran Bulgaria dengan Romania? Ve "

"Ah, rupanya bocah itu toh yang telah mempengaruhi pikiranmu? Dia memang benar-benar fanboying dengan anime itu. Ya, memang dia pernah memesan jaket seragam di anime itu saat halloween dulu. Dan kemarinnya juga dia memesan kostum dalamannya juga yang dari tokoh Eren Jeager itu, katanya sih biar lebih mirip Eren mengingat wajahnya dan tatanan rambutnya sudah mirip dengan Eren..."

"Oh..."

"Tapi tetap saja semirip-miripnya juga dia juga masih bisa dikenali, toh volume rambutnya Bulgaria tidak semengembang Eren, menurutku. Oh ya, tadi dia pakai seragam itu yah seusai rapat?"

"Ve , iya."

"Hah, anak itu, dia benar-benar... ckckck..."

"Uhm... jadi... kalo boleh tahu, seperti apa sih cerita sesungguhnya anime itu? Ve?"

"Uhm... aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukainya, Italy/Itaria-kun...Kau kan penakut."

"Ve memang sih... tadi Bulgaria sudah cerita tentang itu kok. Awalnya emang takut sih, tapi... setelah itu kenapa tiba-tiba rasa penasaranku muncul begitu saja. Ve "

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Italy/Itaria-kun penasaran?"

"Kenapa raksasa pemakan manusia itu diberi nama titan? Bukankah titan itu nama lain dari dewa ya? Terus apakah raksasa itu bertaring hingga mereka senang memakan manusia? Dan juga...Eren Jeager... yah, pokoknya banyak banget deh..."

"Wow, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Ini bukan dirimu, Italy/Itaria-kun."

"Benarkah? Aku juga baru tahu kalo aku tiba-tiba sudah begini. Aku juga tak menyangkanya tiba-tiba aku mau bertanya tentang hal itu. Ve "

"Tentu saja, kau itu bodoh, Veneziano! Emangnya kau bisa tahu apa tentang dirimu sendiri. Yang hanya ada di pikiranmu cuma pasta dan bendera putih saja." yang menjawab secara ketus itu Romano. Lagi-lagi tidak digubris kembali oleh yang bersangkutan sehingga sudah cukup membuat Romano kembali dongkol. Sial, apakah sekarang dia sudah mulai menjadi Canada kedua? *Salut deh ma Italy. Berani nyuekin orang yang cuma bisanya ngehujat doang macam Romano* #di-headbuttRomano.

"Umm, bagaimana untuk memulainya yah? Masalahnya ini serial lumayan panjang. Mungkin juga bakal ada season berikutnya, karena cerita di animenya masih belum selesai. Belum lagi yang di manga meskipun sudah banyak yang terungkap mengenai kisah tersebut tetap saja masih belum tamat hingga kini. Jadi mungkin aku akan menjelaskan sedikit gambaran mengenai kisah anime ini."

"Hmm... aku mendengarkanmu."

"Cih, aku muak dengan ini. Lebih baik aku ke tempat lain saja. Percuma dari tadi omonganku nggak digubris si tolol hetare ini." Romano kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan sewot. Meninggalkan dua orang yang kini mulai saling berbicara empat mata yang juga tidak menggubris mereka.

"Jadi gini, cerita Shingeki no Kyojin itu lebih menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Eren Jeager yang punya ambisi untuk membunuh para raksasa pemakan manusia yang disebut titan untuk membalaskan dendamnya akan kematian ibunya."

"Hah? Karena balas dendam? Kasihan sekali. Aku yakin dia pasti sayang sekali dengan ibunya."

"Ya, begitulah. Lagipula orang mana yang mau melihat orang yang dikasihinya mati mengenaskan seperti itu?"

"Ve~, aku jadi ingin memeluknya... aku tidak tahan kalau ada orang yang mengalami keadaan seperti itu. Seandainya saja aku ada di sana untuk menghiburnya, pasti dia tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti itu." Italy merasa menjadi melankolis sekali.

"Hahaha... Italy-kun, itu hanya fiksi. Mereka tidak nyata seperti itu. kalaupun itu nyata kita pasti sudah mati dimakan raksasa itu. ya kan?"

"Hahaha... iya juga ya... aku terbawa perasaan, ve~" Italy hanya nyengir.

"Lagipula kau malah jadi mirip tokoh Disney, Baymax, di Big Hero 6. Kau bilang kau suka memeluk orang untuk menenangkannya."

"Ve~"

"Tapi sebenarnya juga bukan hanya karena kematian ibunya. Itu hanya alasan setelahnya. Karena sejak kecil dia sudah lama bercita-cita ingin masuk Survey Corps."

"Survey Corps? Yang tadi dibicarakan Bulgaria itu? kalau boleh tahu Survey Corps itu apa?"

"Survey Corps itu kelompok pasukan militer yang bertugas menumpas titan sekaligus melakukan riset tentang titan di luar dinding." Tunggu, yang menjawab pertanyaan ini bukan Japan.

"Ve~, America juga tahu tentang Shingeki no Kyojin?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan Shingeki no Kyojin punya judul Inggrisnya, yaitu ATTACK ON TITANS." Kata America penuh semangat. Dia mengambil tempat duduk yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Romano.

"Attack on Titans? Wow, keren..." kagum Italy sumringah.

"Asal kau tahu saja, anime itu sangat keren hingga hampir terkenal ke luar negeri."

"Hoo, begitu ya..." Italy tampak kusyuk mendengarkan, sedangkan Japan hanya diam saja. sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka dipotong oleh orang lain, apalagi orang macam America. Tapi ia memilih diam saja merasa tak enak hati, apalagi di depannya sekarang ini ada Italy juga.

"Oh ya kalau yang mengenai luar dinding, memangnya kenapa di luar dinding? Memangnya dinding yang kalian maksud itu apa seperti...uhm... ah, seperti dinding Berlin milik Germany/Doitsu dan Prussia-niichan, semacam perbatasan begitu kah? Ve~"

"Lebih dari itu, Italy-kun."

"Lebih dari itu? Memangnya dindingnya melewati perbatasan mana saja? Tingginya seberapa? Ve~"

"Sangat tinggi, mungkin setinggi patung Liberty ku. Bukan hanya sebagai pembatas wilayah saja, tetapi sudah mengelilingi kota sekaligus." Gantian America yang menjawab. Kini balon kata dan gambarannya sudah mulai muncul seiring penjelasan America.

"Mengelilingi kota sekaligus?"

"Nggak cuma satu dinding saja, tapi tiga dinding sekaligus. Tapi yang satu sudah dirobohkan oleh Colossal Titan, titan yang super duper besar daripada titan yang lainnya. Tingginya mampu melampaui dinding tersebut. Namanya dinding Maria atau dalam bahasa Inggrisnya Wall Maria. Itulah dinding yang sudah roboh. Yang tersisa tinggal Wall Rose dan Wall Sina."

Karena yang bagian menjelaskan sudah diambil alih oleh America, mau tak mau Japan lebih memilih tak ikut ambil menjelaskan jalan cerita. Toh dia tak perlu capek-capek menjelaskannya kembali. Dia cukup menikmati penjelasan cerita Shingeki versi America.

"Colossal Titan? Wujudnya seperti apa Ve~?

"Wujudnya seperti yang kubilang, sangat besar, bahkan melampaui dinding tersebut, bahkan mungkin melampaui tinggi menara atau bangunan dari negara lain selain patung Liberty. Dan dia tak punya kulit, jadi hanya terlihat otot-ototnya saja."

"Ve~... a-apa mereka itu semacam zombie?" Italy mulai sedikit ketakutan.

"Bah, zombie mah tak ada apa-apanya. Mereka lebih mengerikan daripada zombie."

"Ve~...aku takut."

"Hmm, sudah kuduga untuk bagian yang ini kau pasti takut, Italy-kun." Gumam Japan, tapi hanya untuk diri sendiri. Tak mau mengatakannya kepada Italy.

"Lantas akses menuju dan keluar dari kota itu bagaimana? Ve~"

"Ya memang di situ masalahnya. Karena mereka selamanya akan terus berada di kota tersebut. Karena di dunia luar itu sudah banyak titan di sana. Jadi intinya, mereka ibarat burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar, tapi jika ingin keluar justru akan mati dimangsa predator. Begitu."

"Hooh, aku tak begitu suka dengan kehidupan seperti itu, itu pasti menyiksa sekali..."

"Hahaha... kayak kamu enggak aja. Kau kan emang penakut. Mana bisa kau lepas dari bendera putihmu itu?"

"Ve~, itu senjata pertahanan diri, tahu!" Japan hanya tertawa diam-diam. America malah tertawa ngakak-ngakak saja hingga kedengaran yang lain.

"Bisakah kau diam, Idiot?" entah siapa yang menegurnya, tapi yang pasti mereka merasa berisik dengan suara America yang seperti Bazooka.

"Hehehe, itu bukan pertahanan diri. Itu emang dasarnya kau pengecut." Italy mulai mengkeret. Japan berhenti tertawa. Mulai merasa tak enak hati menertawakan negara pecinta pasta ini.

"Hah, lupakan yang soal tadi. Sekarang mari kita bicarakan tentang tokoh utamanya saja."

"Ah, itu yang aku tunggu-tunggu, ve~"

"Kalau boleh kasih tahu, Eren Jeager masuk Survey Corps itu bukan hanya kematian ibunya saja, tadi sudah dijelaskan Japan, sejak kecil Eren ingin masuk Survey Corps karena ia ingin hidup di luar dinding dan mengetahui apa saja yang ada di luar dinding.

Meskipun dia ditentang ibunya, tapi dia tetap ngotot ingin masuk karena merasa muak tinggal dalam dinding terus tanpa peduli bahwa itu berbahaya. itulah kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya Suicidal Bastard."

"Suicidal bastard? Kenapa begitu? Apa dia sebenarnya ingin bunuh diri? Kasihan dia jika bunuh diri. Ve~"

"Aish, bukan bunuh diri dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, tapi maksudnya dia berusaha melakukan apapun demi ambisinya tanpa memikirkan segala resikonya meskipun itu juga berhubungan dengan nyawa. Meskipun kau ingin memeluknya untuk menghiburnya, itu tidak akan mempan karena dia tetap kekeuh dengan ambisinya. Malah dia akan ketakutan padamu karena dipeluk orang macam dirimu, hahaha..."

"Ve~ aku bukan titan."

"Memang bukan titan, tapi sikapmu cukup menakutkan bagi orang lain karena mereka mengira kau mesum, hahaha..." Italy sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata America barusan, mungkin juga dengan kata-kata America yang sebelumnya. Sayangnya dia tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut pada orang lain. Muka nya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi lembek seperti biasanya, seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi dari rambutnya ahogenya, tampak mulai keriting tak karuan, tanda suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Japan yang tanpa sengaja melihat perubahan pada ahoge Italy mulai mengerti keadaannya dan menginterupsi America yang sepertinya tidak memikirkan kata-katanya yang justru menyinggung orang. Japan tahu sebodoh-bodohnya Italy, tak mungkin ia bodoh menanggapi perkataan orang lain, apalagi yang bersifat menyudutkan.

"Kurasa sudah cukup ceritanya, America. Itu sudah terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit. Itu hanya akan membuat Italy-kun tidak paham dengan ceritamu yang seperti itu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Padahal aku ingin sekali menceritakan anime itu. anime itu terlalu keren."

"Biar aku saja yang menceritakannya. Tenang saja Italy-kun. Eren Jeager bukan orang yang apa-apa selalu individual. Meskipun sifatnya keras kepala, tapi dia memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil hingga sekarang ini. Berarti dia cukup berarti di mata para sahabatnya."

"Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah. Kalau boleh tahu siapa saja mereka? Apakah mereka seperti persahabatan antara kita dan Germany/Doitsu?

"Iya, seperti itu. Bedanya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Satu di antaranya merupakan saudari angkatnya. Namanya Mikasa Ackerman."

"Oh, kalau yang satunya?"

"Kalau yang satunya adalah Armin Arlert. Dia sudah terlebih dahulu berteman dengan Eren sebelum Mikasa. Dia juga ikut andil banyak dalam mempengaruhi Eren mengenai dunia luar.

Dia sama seperti dirimu, terlihat lemah dibandingkan yang lain. Tapi dia memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga dia bersama Eren dan Mikasa bisa masuk dalam Survey Corps. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa minder dengan dirimu.

Armin Arlert yang merupakan yang paling lemah saja bisa menjadi bagian penting dari Survey Corps, kenapa kau tidak?" Japan juga menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menghibur dan mendorong Italy.

"Tapi aku juga tidak cerdas seperti Armin, makanya apa-apa aku selalu kalah. Bahkan aku juga biang kerok kekalahan perang dunia II. Aku tahu kalian pasti membenciku saat itu." Jawab Italy mulai sendu.

"Hei, itu sudah masa lalu. Tentang perang dunia II apa kami membencimu? Tidak. Kami tidak membencimu, malah persahabatan kita semakin kuat dari waktu ke waktu.

Lagipula kau justru hebat dalam bidang ekonomi, seni, kuliner, wisata, dan lain-lainnya. Kau hampir bisa menyetarakan dirimu dengan France-san. Kau juga masuk dalam deretan negara maju. Bukankah itu berarti kau hebat?"

"Iya sih... tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, semua negara punya kelemahan masing-masing. Aku saja punya kelemahan yaitu terlalu kolot. Semua itu hanya karena stereotip belaka. Yang penting adalah apa yang sudah kita lakukan sekarang ini, bukan yang dulu."

"Maaf, interupsi. Maafkan aku sudah memotong pembicaraan ini, tapi... bukankah ini terdengar terlalu melankolis yah?" Dasar America tak peka. Padahal dia penyebab Italy minder.

"Ve~ aku baru ingat mau tanya. Kenapa raksasa itu diberi nama titan? Bukankah titan itu sebutan untuk dewa ya?" Italy mudah sekali berubah moodnya.

"Nah, kalau yang itu tanyakan saja pada Japan? Hei Japan. Kenapa sebutan mereka itu titan, bukan giant atau apapun yang terdengar seperti raksasa buruk?"

"Eh, kalau yang itu aku sendiri tak bisa menjelaskannya. Itu menjadi rahasia penciptanya sendiri kenapa mereka disebut seperti itu. Intinya aku juga belum tahu pasti asal-usul sebutan itu. Memang harusnya titan itu lebih tentang dewa-dewa dalam mitologi Yunani."

"Oh, begitu. Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, America, kenapa kau juga tahu tentang anime itu? apa kau juga salah satu fan berat Shingeki no Kyojin."

"Bukan fan berat aja, aku ini juga menayangkan anime itu di negaraku. Bahkan aku ini penerjemah bahasa Inggris untuk anime itu dalam bentuk dubbing Inggris sehingga bisa ditonton banyak dunia yang mayoritas berbahasa Inggris."

"Ah, jadi America juga penerjemah anime Shingeki no Kyojin ya?"

"Bukan hanya Shingeki no Kyojin. Aku ini juga menjadi penerjemah bahasa Inggris semua anime yang ditayangkan oleh Japan semuanya. Kalau tidak ada aku, mana mungkin seluruh anime-anime yang berbahasa Jepang bisa dinikmati seluruh dunia?"

"Tapi kadang-kadang terjemahanmu dalam anime, terutama yang dubbing Inggris, tidak sesuai yang ada dalam bahasa Jepang." Protes Japan

"Eh, kenapa Japan baru protes sekarang? Toh namanya juga improvisasi."

"Improvisasi macam apa? Justru terjemahanmu malah terdengar aneh dan banyak yang tidak sesuai dengan naskah Jepang aslinya. Malah ada banyak tambahan dialog yang justru membuat arti ceritanya jadi lain."

"Sudah kubilang itu improvisasi. Toh itu tidak merusak cerita intinya kan?"

"Belum lagi dengan adanya parodi-parodi tentang anime-anime di negaramu yang begitu vulgar dan banyak kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan. Bukankah itu sama saja merusak citra anime itu sendiri?" jelas Japan, tak lupa balon kata dan gambarannya pun ikut nongol.

"Hei, kalau yang itu bukan cuma di negaraku saja. Banyak negara lain yang juga bikin parodi aneh tentang anime dalam bahasa Inggris. Kenapa mesti aku saja yang tertuduh? Padahal kan yang berbahasa Inggris kan nggak cuma aku doang." Keluh America sedikit pundung di tempat.

...

* * *

"Maaf, kami terlambat..." seru dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam perpustakaan yang bisa dibilang hanya Italy dan lainnya. Sebenarnya Germany benci terlambat, tapi mau gimana lagi? Gara-gara keributan pasca rapat mau tak mau Germany turun tangan, dibantu oleh Prussia. FYI, tidak ada penjaga perpustakaan saat itu karena mereka sedang diliburkan, jadi Germany memutuskan memanfaatkan perpustakaan ini untuk mengajak baik kelompok axis maupun allies ke perpustakaan sekedar hang out.

Menurutnya cafe sudah terlalu lazim, apalagi taman hiburan, apapun yang terlalu banyak orang, kalau mereka berisik saja, mereka pasti menjadi perhatian orang. Germany sudah cukup malu dengan situasi seperti itu. yah, meskipun pada akhirnya banyak yang tidak setuju (yang pasti itu dari allies sendiri, yang axis hanya diam saja tak berani berpendapat), toh mereka juga mau berkumpul.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Hei, Prussia. Kenapa kau lama sekali, hah?" sambut France pertama kali sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Maafkan aku France, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku harus membantu adikku untuk membereskan banyak hal setelah rapat internasional barusan. Belum lagi dua negara bekas komunis itu masih saja bertengkar tentang hal-hal yang nggak penting. Setelah dua jam kami terus melerai mereka seperti itu baru masalah bisa teratasi setelah mereka diultimatum oleh West/Wesuto. Emang untuk masalah melerai negara dia jagonya."

"Cih, ngapain juga kau bantu negara Hitler macam dia? Kau kan tak ikut rapat internasional. Harusnya kau datang lebih awal di sini. Lagipula tak ada bacaan-bacaan yang lebih 'WOW' dikit apa di sini? Aku bosan di sini. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk memuaskan hasratku."

Germany yang mendengar olokan dari France sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Tak ada gunanya meladeni negara mesum itu. Hanya bikin otak makin tekor gara-gara dua negara sialan itu, Bulgaria dan Romania. Ngomong-ngomong Germany tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Bulgaria memakai kostum aneh macam itu. Anak itu cuma ingin cari sensasi atau sudah gilakah?

"Hei, biar aku udah nggak eksis dan nggak berhak ikut rapat, bukan berarti aku bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawab sebagai kakak West dan juga bagian dari Jerman meskipun kau membencinya, dan kau juga temanku. Jadi aku harus membantunya mengatasi berbagai macam masalah yang menimpanya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang bacaan yang 'WOW' seperti yang kau maksud, maaf saja ya. Ini punya West, jadi mana mungkin ada buku bacaan semacam itu? Lagipula kami bukan negara mesum macam dirimu. Jadi aku tak tertarik yang begituan."

"Cih, sejak kapan kau jadi sok suci begitu? Udah salah makan ya? Atau kau merasa takut dengan adikmu sendiri?"

"Untuk apa aku takut dengan adikku? Lagipula aku bukan sok suci, tapi emang suci. Toh aku udah pensiun jadi negara. Jadi nggak usah nambah dosa orang ya. Udah tobat gue. Oy, West, tunggu aku." Prussia meninggalkan France untuk mengejar Germany yang tampaknya mulai sewot dengan France barusan. Germany ingin menemui dua sekawannya yang lain.

"Ah, Japan/Nihon, Italy/Itaria. Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian. Tampaknya kalian nampak serius sekali bicaranya. Oh, America. Rupanya kau juga bersama mereka ya?"

"Ahahaha... santai saja. aku tidak menggigit mereka kok. Kami sedang membicarakan anime." Goda America.

"Maksudmu, anime yang dibicarakan oleh dua negara tak tahu malu itu?" tanya Germany.

"Ehm, ya begitulah..."

"Oh ya Itaria/Italy, kau tadi juga bersama mereka kan saat itu kan? Memangnya apa saja yang mereka ributkan?"

"Ve~ kurang lebih yah tentang anime itu. judul animenya Shingeki no Kyojin atau Attack on Titans. Ternyata jalan ceritanya lumayan keren lho. Ve~" jawab Italy yang nampaknya ada beberapa jawaban yang tidak nyambung dan tidak sedang ditanyakan oleh Germany.

"Kalau begitu... Japan, tadi Bulgaria bilang dia memesan kostum itu darimu ya?"

"Iya, katanya dia mau pake baju itu setelah rapat selesai."

"Dan akhirnya berujung kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh mereka. Terutama oleh Bulgaria. Lain kali kalau Bulgaria menghubungimu dan minta atau beli sesuatu darimu, jangan turuti dia. Otaknya sedikit miring untuk sesuatu yang disukainya. Bisa-bisa dia jadi orang gila di tengah jalan."

"Ah? I-i-ya kalau memungkinkan." Sebenarnya Japan ingin protes mengenai ini. Toh Bulgaria kan pelanggan setia pernak-pernik Shingeki no Kyojin yang langsung dari Jepang. Bagaimana bisa dapat untung? Tapi toh memang benar juga apa kata Germany barusan. Toh lagipula dia tak punya daya untuk melawan Germany. Terlalu segan.

"Lagipula kostum macam apa itu yang dipakainya? Kostum yang aneh. Pasti ceritanya juga berisi cerita orang-orang aneh dengan baju konyol."

Japan hanya menatap Germany sambil berkata dalam hati saja. tanpa mau ia ungkapkan pada Germany.

'Sebenarnya anime yang kau anggap aneh itu justru mengambil latar tempatmu. Di Jerman, dengan sedikit perubahan nama tempat. Maafkan aku, Germany-san. Aku tak mengatakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku takut kau marah.'

"Oy, Ita-chan. Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu juga. Apa kabar, Ita-chan?"

"Ve~ Kak Prussia/Prussia nii-chan... apa kabar juga?"

"Eh, Ada Japan/Nihon juga. Apa kabar, Japan/Nihon-san?"

"Ah iya, aku baik. Prussia-san."

"Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian. Semoga kalian betah di sini." Kata Prussia sambil merangkul Italy dan Japan.

"Kami sudah betah berada di sini. Soal yang tadi itu kami memaklumi hingga kalian terlambat seperti itu. ini negara kalian, jadi sudah sepatutnya kalian mengatasi masalah ini meskipun terlihat sepele."

"Hah, jujur saja. kami sudah capek-capek menyiapkan segala persiapan rapat internasional saat itu. Bisa dibilang butuh persiapan yang sangat banyak. Mulai dari menyiapkan materi hingga menyiapkan tempat untuk rapat. Benar-benar melelahkan. Belum lagi setelah selesai acaranya. Mau beres-beres eh insiden percekcokan malah terjadi. Topiknya nggak penting pula. Untung keributannya pas acara dah selesai. Kalau tidak, pasti negara kami bisa jadi bulan-bulanan dan jadi liputan berita utama."

"Hmm, aku mengerti Prussia-san, memang tidak mudah untuk mempersiapkannya. Tapi toh negara kalian juga sering mengadakan rapat bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi kuharap negara berikutnya yang mengadakan rapat internasional tahun depan bukan kami lagi. Jujur saja itu melelahkan. Aku sudah cukup kasihan dengan kondisi Germany yang akhir-akhir ini jadi jarang beristirahat."

"Ve~ kalau begitu jangan sampai Germany/Doitsu banyak kegiatan lagi. Biarkan dia istirahat untuk sejenak. Kak Prussia juga, jaga kondisi kalian."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

"Ehem...ehem..." Prussia, Italy, dan Japan sontak menoleh ke arah suara deheman yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Maaf kalau menginterupsi lagi. Aku tahu perbincangan kalian tampak mengasyikkan. Tapi aku mau tanya pada kau, Prussia. Kenapa cuma aku saja yang tidak disapa? Padahal dari tadi aku di sini bersama mereka." Rupanya America jealous dengan yang lain karena merasa dicuekin.

"Oh, karena... karena kau kelompok allies." Jawab Prussia datar

"Terus kalo aku kelompok allies aku nggak boleh disapa gitu? Nggak usah main nggak adil dong. Perang dunia dah selesai. Please deh... mentang-mentang kau kakaknya Germany kau bisa seenak memperlakukanku kayak begitu, hah? France juga bagian dari allies tapi dia berteman denganmu. Masak aku nggak?" belas America sewot

"Santai, bro. Santai. Aku bercanda kawan untuk yang tadi. Aku tadi terlalu enjoy bertemu dua temanku yang imut ini hingga lupa kalau ada kau di sini. Kalau gitu, hei America. What's up bro?" Prussia mencoba menggunakan salam ala anak America gaul.

"Cih, dah telat."

"Ya sudah, tadi kau sendiri yang minta. Ngapain juga harus bingung gara-gara ini? Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Ita-chan. Bukankah kemarin aku minta kau untuk mengajak kakakmu mampir ke Jerman biar aku bisa bertemu dengan diriku yang awesome ini?"

"Oh jadi rupanya selama ini kau mengajakku ke Jerman gara-gara Albino Potato Bastard ini, hah?! ADIK MACAM APA KAU?! DASAR PENGKHIANAT KAU!" Romano ternyata sudah di belakang mereka sejak tadi.

"Ve~ Kak Prussia sendiri yang minta bertemu denganmu, kak. Lagipula mungkin dibandingkan Germany/Doitsu, kak Prussia sepertinya ramah padamu. Dia tidak jahat."

"Cih, dasar bodoh. Udah tahu aku anti-Jerman masih saja kau mengajakku bertemu dengan mereka. Mati saja kau." Romano berusaha mencekik Italy sebelum akhirnya mendapat rangkulan dari Prussia, membuat Romano berjengit.

"Hei, jangan begitu Romano! Aku yang memaksanya untuk mengajakmu ke sini. Jangan bertindak sadis pada adikmu sendiri. Lagipula kita ini kan sama-sama di posisi sebagai kakak yang awesome ini. Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang-bincang tentang suka-duka jadi kakak suatu negara, hah? Pasti menyenangkan. Toh kita punya banyak kesamaan. Hahaha"

"Cih, najis mau disamakan denganmu. Minggir kau, b*ngs*t." Umpat Romano sejadi-jadinya dan meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"Aish, kau ini masih saja menyangkal. Ayolah, santai saja. Ini hanya masalah curhatan saja. Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Aku tak sudi mau diajak curhat denganmu. Aku ingin pulang ke Italia dan mengurung diri di sana."

"Oh ya Japan/Nihon, Germany dan Italy kan punya kakak. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak merasa sendiri? Lagipula kita kan kelompok Axis, ya maksudku cuma West, kau, dan Italy. Tapi dengan adanya aku yang awesome ini dan Romano berarti kami juga sudah termasuk bagian dari Axis kan? Hehehe."

"Err, sebenarnya aku punya kakak. Hanya saja..." Japan memandang China yang masih saja berkeringat dingin sambil gemetaran sendiri dengan Russia yang masih setia duduk di sampingnya sambil memperhatikannya.

"Yah, aku tahu yang kakakmu rasakan. Aku prihatin sekali dengan– UGH!"

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Chigi! Tak sudi aku mau berangkulan orang macam dirimu. Hah!" Romano berusaha pergi dari tempatnya setelah puas meninju perut Prussia yang lengah. Bahkan niat awal yang ingin mencekik Italy pun juga sirna karena sudah nggak mood.

"Kakak/Nii-chan, tunggu aku. Jangan marah, kak." Italy mulai meninggalkan tempat duduknya berusaha mengejar Romano.

Sementara England yang rupanya sedang menyendiri karena masalahnya dengan America yang bicara sambil makan itu memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

"Git! Dasar para negara tak tahu diri. Selalu saja bikin ribut. Benar-benar bikin sakit telinga saja. Git!"

Setelah puas mengumpati mereka secara jarak jauh dan diam-diam, England mulai mencoba mencari buku yang setidaknya bisa dijadikan obat rasa kesal maupun suntuk. Tiba-tiba matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah buku kuno.

"Eh, buku apa ini?"

England kemudian mengambil buku itu dari rak lemari berisi buku-buku yang tidak setua buku itu. Ukuran dan ketebalannya sebesar buku diary. Semacam jurnalkah? Tapi buku itu terlihat sudah kusam dimakan usia. Buku sampulnya berwarna hijau dan terdapat bingkai hiasan garis emas. Sayangnya tak ada keterangan apapun mengenai judul buku maupun nama pengarang buku ini.

"Kelihatannya menarik sekali. Kira-kira apa ya isinya?"

England membuka lembaran pertama. Sayangnya buku itu sudah sobek sehingga sulit dibaca mengenai keterangan buku tersebut, mungkin saja tulisan yang robek itu judul buku serta nama pengarangnya.

"Astaga, bagaimana bisa buku seperti ini harus robek dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dasar pembaca usil. Bisa-bisanya mereka merusak sarana prasarana umum. Harusnya Germany memberikan perhatian khusus untuk buku-buku kuno seperti itu biar bisa jadi buku bersejarah.

Ah, semoga saja untuk halaman berikutnya tidak ada yang robek."

Setelah membuka halaman berikutnya dan seterusnya, untunglah halaman berikutnya tidak ada yang robek. Hanya saja... bahasa yang digunakan yaitu bahasa Jerman. Tentu saja, buku ini kan asalnya dari Jerman. Belum lagi kertas-kertas buku yang sudah terlalu tua itu juga menambah kesulitan orang membaca buku itu, walaupun tidak seberapa tapi juga hampir mau jadi fosil.

"Hah, sayang sekali kenapa juga bukunya bahasa Jerman? Ah biarlah. Aku bisa meminta duta Jerman di Inggris untuk menerjemahkannya. Walaupun kertas-kertasnya sudah tua, tapi tetap bisa dibaca kan? Semoga saja buku itu tidak cepat menjadi fosil. Karena aku suka buku-buku kuno dan berusia tua. Ah, aku pinjam ke Germany saja, bisa nggak ya?"

...

* * *

"Oy France! Gimana? Udah ngehubungi Spain belum?" tanya Prussia menghampiri France setelah 'menuntaskan' rasa sakit di perutnya. Ugh, tadi pukulan itu keras sekali. Untung tidak sampai sakit perut, pikirnya.

"Ini baru saja mau nelpon. Hah, katanya sih dia ada urusan penting di negaranya. Jadi dia balik lagi ke Spanyol dan bakal datang terlambat kembali di Jerman. Makanya sekarang aku menelponnya untuk tanya kapan bisa datangnya?"

"Ah, ya udah. Cepetan telpon dia gih. Katanya mau ikut tapi nggak mikir-mikir waktu. Kalau ada masalah di negaranya ya nggak usah terima tawarannya dulu dong."

"Hei, duo bastard! Kalian juga ngajak Spain di sini?"

"HE! Bisa nggak ngomong ma yang lebih tua sopan dikit? Ngerti nggak yang namanya sopan santun?! Bentak France tak terima"

"Nggak!" jawab Romano jutek sekaligus ngelawan.

"Nii-chan, jangan begitu. Maafkan kakakku yang selalu begini. Dia sebenarnya nggak bermaksud–"

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Kau bukan ayahku!"

"Nii-chan..."

"Tidak apa-apa Ita-chan, ini sekarang Spain lagi ditelpon France buat kepastiannya."

Tak lama kemudian France membuka suaranya di HP nya, menandakan bahwa telpon dari seberang telah diangkat."

"Halo, Spain... gimana urusanmu di sana? Sudah selesaikah?"

Terdengar suara kecil di dalam telepon tersebut. Tiba-tiba raut muka France berubah jadi tak mengenakkan.

"APA?! SATU JAM LAGI?!"

 _Di Kantor Pemerintahan Spanyol, Madrid, Spanyol_...

"Iya, sepertinya urusan-urusan negara ini benar-benar banyak sekali. Terutama masalah hutang-hutang negara. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan, jika tidak maka nasibku akan sama seperti Greece." Jelas Spain di telpon sambil menyelesaikan segala laporan keuangan yang berhubungan dengan hutang-hutang negara. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana berantakannya penampilan Spain yang rambutnya memang acak-acakan jadi makin berantakan tak karuan.

"Haah, aku tahu kalau itu akan terjadi. Kalau begitu kau tak perlu datang ke sini. Selesaikan saja urusanmu. Lagipula kedengarannya sangat darurat."

"Tapi aku ingin sekali berkumpul bersama kalian sebagai Bad Touch Trio sekaligus bertemu dengan duo Italian kesayanganku, Ita-chan dan Romano. Momen-momen langka seperti ini mana bisa kulewatkan?"

"HAH?! KAU DALAM MASALAH KAYAK GINI MASIH SAJA MIKIRIN NGUMPUL BARENG?! YANG BENAR SAJA?! MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH HUTANG NEGARA SAJA NGGAK BUTUH SATU JAM, TAPI BERJAM-JAM HINGGA BERHARI-HARI. KAU TAHU..."

(di dalam telepon Spain) _...AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU PRUSSIA KE MARI DUA JAM GARA-GARA BANTU SI NEGARA HITLER ITU BERES-BERES HABIS RAPAT. DAN SEKARANG AKU HARUS MENUNGGUMU SATU JAM LEBIH LAGI?! YANG BENAR SAJA... JAM SEGITU PASTI PADA PULANG TAHU. SIAPA YANG TAHAN HANG OUT DI PERPUSTAKAAN KECUALI PARA KUTU BUKU?!_ "

"Ya bagaimana lagi? Kita mau hang out bareng saja nggak pernah ada waktu. Mumpung ada kesempatan sekarang kenapa tidak digunakan saja? Lagipula hutang-hutang yang diselesaikan masih bisa dilanjutin lain waktu. Toh ini hanya beberapa saja yang mau selesai. Aku mau nyelesain hutang-hutangnya sekarang. Sampai ketemu di perpustakaan Berlin. Dada..."

Tut...tut...tut...

Telepon ditutup secara sepihak. France hanya menurunkan Hp nya dengan muka sewot

Cih...

"Ve~ Spain tidak akan datang ya?"

"Hutang-hutang negaranya membuatnya tak bisa datang kemari untuk saat ini. Cih, nunggu satu jam lagi? Emangnya dia pikir kita ini macam anjing Hachiko dari Jepang apa?"

"Aish, selalu saja kayak begini. Dasar tomato bastard. Apa dia nggak pernah memikirkan bagaimana tersiksanya diriku di antara kumpulan para serigala bastard ini?"

"Hah! Memikirkanmu?! Yang benar saja?! Paling yang dia cari setelah datang kemari juga ya Italy dulu. Bukan kau!"

"DIAM KAU, NEGARA MESUM!"

"Tenanglah Romano. Jangan marah terus. Spain tidak bisa datang karena masalah penting. Seharusnya kaulah yang lebih pengertian dikit mengenai ini."

"Benar kata Kak Prussia, biarkan kak Spain menyelesaikan masalahnya terlebih dahulu. Dia pasti akan datang kok." Romano hanya mengeluh kesal saja.

...

* * *

"Hei, Germany!" yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Bisakah aku pinjam buku kuno ini?" tanya England sambil membawa buku tersebut.

"Tunggu, darimana kau dapat buku itu?"

"Hah? Tentu saja di rak lemari itu. memangnya di mana lagi coba?"

"Masalahnya baru kali ini aku melihat buku seperti itu."

"Hah, memangnya selama ini apa saja yang kau baca? Kau bilang kau sudah membaca hampir semua buku-buku di perpustakaan."

"Ya hampir, tapi bukan berarti semuanya sempat kubaca. Tapi untuk yang satu ini aku baru melihatnya. Boleh kulihat?"

England kemudian menyerahkan buku tersebut pada Germany. Kemudian Germany mengamatinya. Buku tersebut memang sangat tua. Dilihat dari penampilannya sudah sangat lapuk dan gupil-gupil. Mudah sekali rapuh.

"Buku itu berbahasa Jerman."

"Sepertinya ini mungkin berasal dari tahun 30-50an atau sebelumnya. Buku ini tak mungkin terbit tahun 60-90an. Buku-buku tahun-tahun seperti itu meskipun lapuk tapi tak separah ini. Aroma bukunya juga sangat berdebu."

"Kelihatannya seperti jurnal atau catatan-catatan kecil mungkin." Tambah England

"Hm, mungkin saja. Bukunya terlalu tipis dan kecil untuk disebut buku-buku bersejarah."

"Germany, apa kau tahu tentang buku ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah tahu buku ini sebelumnya, sepertinya sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Biar aku baca..."

Setelah Germany membuka halaman buku itu...

WWWUUUSSSSSHHHHH

Entah angin darimana tapi setelah dibuka keluar angin yang menghembuskan Germany dan England.

SLUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP

Dan Germany hilang begitu saja hingga buku tersebut jatuh ke meja dalam keadaan tertutup. Terdapat cahaya yang bergerak di garis-garis ornamen emas di sampul buku tersebut.

"GERMANY!" teriak England

Sontak para negara yang ada di perpustakaan kaget mendengar teriakan England yang tidak biasa. Mereka langsung menghampiri England yang bergidik ketakutan

"Woy, Angleterre. Ada apa siang bolong begini teriak-teriak kayak ketemu hantu?"

"England-san, tadi kau berteriak menyebut nama Germany-san. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Ve~ Germany kenapa, England? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Ve~"

Semuanya langsung melihat respon England yang mulai menjawab gagap.

"I-i-tu...Ger...Germany...dia di-di...di situ..."

Semua menoleh ke arah telunjuk England. Ke arah buku tersebut. Buku yang telah menghisap tuan rumah negara ini.

"Maksudmu... fotonya tercetak dalam buku atau mungkin artikelnya tentang dia masuk dalam buku tersebut begitu, aru?"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau takutkan? Ini memang milik West. kau terlalu berlebihan, England."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU. Dia masuk ke dalam buku. Tubuhnya. Tubuhnya secara fisik. Masuk. Terhisap dalam buku itu. Niatku sebenarnya mau pinjam buku itu dan ternyata dia belum tahu buku itu. Makanya dia mencoba memeriksanya. Saat dia membuka halaman buku itu, WUUUUSSSHHHHH. Tubuhnya hilang begitu saja. Tepat di depan mataku." Jelas England sambil terpatah-patah untuk memudahkan pendengarnya mengerti maksud ceritanya.

"Ah, kau ini memang tukang berkhayal, Angleterre. Kau memang selalu mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang tak terlihat bukan? Kau memang pandai berdongeng."

"SIALAN KAU, PERVERT! UNTUK APA AKU BERCANDA. AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN KEPALAKU SENDIRI. GERMANY TERHISAP DI SITU, DIA BERSAMAKU SAAT ITU. KALAU NGGAK PERCAYA COBA SAJA CARI DIA DI PERPUSTAKAAN. NGGAK BAKAL ADA."

"Mungkin saja dia keluar. Siapa yang tahu?" elak America

"Emang kalian dengar suara pintu bergerak? Tempat ini cenderung sepi, jadi mudah mendengarkan suara-suara sekecil apapun kecuali bakal rame gara-gara kalian yang terus saja ribut di sini."

"Lihat, ada cahaya menyala di situ." Interupsi Russia

Semua langsung melihat ke arah telunjuk Russia yang tertuju pada buku itu. Benar, cahaya emas yang bergerak mengikuti garis ornamen sampul buku itu terlihat seperti aliran air dalam pipa kecil atau sedotan.

"Ini bukan glitter kan?"

"Glitter tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ada efek tersendiri dalam ornamen tersebut."

"Menurutmu ada semacam LED atau alat yang seperti baterai gitu?"

"Buku sejelek itu mana ada yang kayak gitu? E-book saja tidak mungkin secanggih yang kau sebut."

"Bisa jadi yang dikatakan England-san benar. Buku itu buku ajaib. Germany-san ada di sana sekarang."

Semuanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mulai berkomentar karena masih dalam pikirannya sendiri mengenai kejadian tak lazim tersebut.

Setelah satu menit berlalu...

"Ve~ Germany/Doitsu masuk ke buku itu. Ve~ aku takut... Bagaimana jika Germany/Doitsu terjadi sesuatu di sana? Ve~"

"Kuharap si potato bastard itu cepat mati di sana sehingga Veneziano tak perlu lagi berurusan dengannya." timpal Romano santai.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau menyumpahi West seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja berhenti menyumpahinya dengan kata-kata kasarmu?"

"Diam kau! Aku juga berharap kau mati di sana, cih..."

"Kakak/Nii-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu. Nanti bisa kena karma..."

"Kau tak usah ikut campur urusan ku!"

"Kumohon tenanglah. Jangan ribut seperti itu. Sekarang ini Germany sudah masuk ke buku. Mungkin setidaknya kita bantu mengeluarkannya dari ini." usul Japan

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalau pun berusaha mengeluarkannya, kita juga pasti bakal terhisap buku itu. Ngomong-ngomong, England/Igirisu, tadi kan kau yang membawa buku itu untuk kau pinjam. Tadi sebelumnya kau sudah membuka buku itu?"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku tidak membukanya mana mungkin aku meminjamnya? Toh sebelum kejadian Germany itu, aku tak merasakan apapun saat aku membukanya."

"Jangan-jangan, kau pake sihir ya untuk memasukkan Germany ke dalam buku itu?" tuduh France

"Bloody hell, memangnya aku seiseng itu apa mengusili orang seperti itu? Lagipula aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bi-" saat England mencoba memeriksa buku itu,

WUUUUUSSSHHHH

SLUUUURRRRPPP

Dia pun ikut terserap dalam buku tersebut.

"ENGLAND!"

America yang berusaha mengejarnya pun juga ikut terserap dalam buku.

"Aahh, sepertinya menarik juga masuk ke buku. Ayo China, kita ikuti mereka yuk, Da!"

"Apa? A-aku tidak mau. Sepertinya itu berbahaya. Ap-apa yang kau... TIDAK JANGAN SERET AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"VOOODDKAAA"

"TIIIIDAAAAAKK"

Diikuti oleh Russia yang menggandeng tangan secara paksa China hingga mereka mengikuti jejak ketiga negara tersebut. Berarti kini yang tersisa hanyalah France, Prussia, Japan, Italy, dan Romano.

"Ve~ mereka semuanya sudah masuk ke buku. Sekarang bagaimana ini? Ve~ ve~ ve~" Italy mulai mondar-mandir ketakutan. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang juga kebingungan. Sedangkan Romano tampak santai saja. Tak peduli dengan kepanikan negara yang tersisa.

"Entahlah, rasanya aku tidak yakin mereka bakal selamat di sana. Sampai sekarang mereka masih belum balik." Aku Japan dengan nada was-was pesimis

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita susul mereka ke sana."

"Hah? Kau serius? Terus bagaimana jika kita tak bisa keluar dengan selamat?"

"Lantas bagaimana dengan lima negara lainnya yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke sini? Terutama West? Terus bagaimana jika mereka tidak balik-balik? Meskipun kita menunggu mereka tetap saja itu tak akan membuat hatiku tenang. Mending lebih baik kita masuk bersama supaya kita bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya sekaligus mencari mereka di dalam."

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku ikut. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya France pada tiga negara lain.

"Aku tentu saja akan ikut mencari mereka."

Ve~ aku sebenarnya ingin ikut kalian, tapi aku takut..."

"Italy-kun aku tahu kau pasti takut. Tapi ini semua demi Germany-san, England-san dan beberapa yang terjebak dalam buku itu. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus mencari mereka dan berusaha keluar dari buku ini."

"Benar kata Japan, kalau ingin menolong orang lain jangan mementingkan diri sendiri. Bukankah kau ingin Germany selamat?"

"I-iya sih... Tapi tetap saja aku takut. Se-selama ini...aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya melawan ketakutanku sendiri? Ve~"

"Kalau aku pasti tidak akan ikut. Aku malah syukur kalau mereka semua hilang di sana. Toh ngapain juga repot-repot nyari di buku? Ditunggu aja dah beres." timpal Romano dengan jawaban santai dan tak berperasaan. Memang dia mengharapkan itu terjadi.

"Emangnya ada yang nawarin kamu ya? Nggak ada yang tanya kamu mau ikut apa nggak." Timpal France ketus. Rasanya France sudah cukup muak dengan Romano yang selalu masa bodoh dengan lingkungannya.

'Kalau nggak mau ikut, ngapain juga dia datang ke sini? Bikin masalah saja. Italy saja sudah cukup.' Pikirnya

"Tenanglah semuanya. Romano-san. Kumohon sekali ini saja jangan berpikir egois sekalipun kau membenci mereka. Italy-san, bagaimana? Kau mau kan masuk bersama kami? Tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu masuk ke situ bersama."

"Ve~ A-aku ingin. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Kak Spain? Dia pasti kebingungan mencari kita padahal dia sudah bilang dia akan datang ke sini menemui kita."

"Ah, benar juga. Kenapa sebagian dari kita nggak menunggu Spain datang untuk menjelaskan tentang menghilangnya kalian? Dengan begitu Spain bisa memahami kenapa kalian sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan."

"Cih, percuma saja menunggu si tukang lelet itu. Dia nggak mungkin datang secepat itu. Meskipun satu jam sudah ditunggu nggak mungkin dia tiba tepat waktu. Sekarang ini yang lebih darurat adalah mengenai ini. Kita semua harus masuk bersama."

"Benar, lagipula aku tak yakin kau mau menunggu kami hingga bisa keluar dari buku tersebut. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau berniat membuang buku itu ke tempat sampah saat kami berada di dalam buku tersebut. Kau benar-benar licik, Romano."

"Hah, kata-katamu tepat sekali, Pervert. Baru saja aku kepikiran mau melakukan hal itu lalu kabur dari sini. Kau memang cenayang yang hebat."

"Dasar tsundere mulut sampah!"

"Sudahlah France. Nggak usah ngeladenin dia terus. Hanya bikin suasana panas saja. Italy, kau mau ikut dengan kami atau dengan kakakmu? Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang."

Italy benar-benar bimbang. Di satu sisi dia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dia merasa takut untuk mati walaupun itu belum pasti akan terjadi.

Tapi di satu sisi dia juga takut jika yang terjebak di sana terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun banyak yang akan datang membantu mereka, tapi itu belum pasti mereka semua bakal selamat. Bagaimana jika mereka terjebak selamanya? Italy tidak mau kejadian mereka seperti saat bumi mereka diserang oleh Pictorian dan teman-temannya sempat menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Baiklah. Italy! Saatnya menentukan pilihan! Kau harus berubah mulai dari sini! SEKARANG!

"Ba-baiklah. Aku ikut dengan kalian." Sontak mereka tersenyum senang dengan keputusan Italy, kecuali Romano.

"Tapi aku harus mengajak Kak Romano untuk ikut bersama kalian. Kumohon untuk kalian bersabar sejenak." Japan, France, dan Prussia mengijinkannya. Walau sebenarnya France tidak setuju jika Italy mengajak Romano. Pasti di sana dia bikin masalah lagi.

"Kakak/Onii-chan, ayo kita bersama-sama masuk. Aku takut kalau sendirian. Kau pasti khawatir menunggu kami mencari mereka."

"Hah?! Khawatir dengan mereka? Buat apa? Kalau mau masuk ke situ ya masuk aja. Nggak usah ngajak-ngajak orang. Aku malah senang kalian pergi ke situ begitu saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang tanpa gangguan kalian. Selamat membusuk dalam buk– AKH!"

France yang benar-benar muak level puncak dengan kata-kata kasar Romano langsung menendang bokong Romano hingga Romano terdorong ke arah buku di meja tersebut. Mukanya langsung mengenai kertas dari buku yang terbuka. Otomatis, dia juga ikut terserap dalam buku.

"CHIIIIGIIIIIII!" Umpatnya sebelum menghilang di dalam buku.

"Ve~ terima kasih sudah membantuku mengajak kakak/nii-chan ke buku tersebut. Aku berhutang budi pada Kak France/France-nii-chan.

"Aish, sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai kakakmu. Cepat sekarang masuklah bersama Japan. Aku akan menyusul bersama Prussia."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo Italy-kun. Kita masuk." Japan dan Italy bergandengan tangan menuju ke buku tersebut sebelum akhirnya mereka ikut terserap ke buku. Tinggal Prussia dan France saja sebelum mereka juga mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut masuk ke buku tersebut.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Yap, aku siap. _Mon meilleur ami_ (my best friend). Kau?"

"Apapun, demi West."

"Dan juga teman-teman allies-ku."

Mereka ikut bergandengan tangan sebelum akhirnya mereka terserap ke buku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan entah angin dari mana, setelah mereka semua masuk ke buku, buku itu tertutup begitu saja.

Dan petualangan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Di dunia lain.

.

.

.

.

TBC

NB:

Angleterre - England (dalam bahasa Prancis)

Pictorian - bagi yang belum tahu bisa kalian tonton Hetalia: Paint in White. Pictorian itu semacam alien yang sekilas kayak boneka gitu tapi tanpa wajah. Bingung ngejelasinnya. Silahkan search di google aja.

Yap, sampai di sini saja dulu ceritanya. Sebenarnya mau kuperpanjang lagi, toh kelanjutannya sudah ada garapannya. Tapi karena masih belum tuntas dan pengin cepet-cepet aku publish, jadi deh aku bisanya nyampe chapter ini, jadi yang sambungannya ada di chapter 3. Maaf kalo jadi ngegantung. Overall, terima kasih semua untuk yang sudah memberikan review pada FF ini (yang lebih karena paksaan dariku, wakakaka #disambitReviewer). Mohon maaf yah karena paksaan ini kalian jadi ngereview kayak gitu. Maaf kalo FF ini gaya penulisanku masih belum bisa kuubah. Pertama, karena saya orangnya gampang buru-buru. Kedua, karena saya sedikit malas baca ulang. Ketiga, saya masih belum dapat memahami seperti apa gaya penulisan atau etika penulisan yang tepat. Dan yang terakhir, manajemen waktu saya bener-bener sangat buruk. Jadi nggak bisa ngerjain FF dengan maksimal, apalagi ngerjain tugas kuliah.

Btw buat yang review mengenai panggilan Germany dari Italy dengan sebutan Doitsu, rasanya terlalu kejepang-jepangan deh. Meskipun secara pribadi aku juga ngerasa ada feel untuk Italy manggil Doitsu ketimbang Germany, tapi karena ini fanfik Indonesia rasanya kurang etis kalau harus mencampuradukkan bahasa Jepang dengan Indonesia. Karena bagiku itu sama saja kayak fanfiknya Kpop dimana para author fandom kpop suka mencampuradukkan bahasa Korea dengan Indonesia yang malah jadinya lebay banget (Dulu aku suka banget sama Kpop, tapi gara-gara banyak anggota boyband favoritku yang keluar, jadi kecewa berat dan memutuskan untuk pelarian ke anime, padahal aku suka mereka mulai sejak mereka debut. Mungkin ada yang bisa nebak boyband siapakah itu?)

Sebagai alternatifnya, aku kasih pilihan mau sreg baca yang mana, terutama panggilan yang sudah kukasih garis miring. Tapi akhirnya malah nggak efektif dan efisien. Lagipula ada beberapa nama negara yang kalau dibaca Jepang malah terkesan aneh. Hanya nama-nama tertentu saja. Toh mungkin di chapter selanjutnya mereka tidak akan menyebut nama mereka dengan nama negara, melainkan dengan nama manusia mereka atau human name. Tapi di narasi yang author sebut bakal tetap dengan nama negara, biar pada tahu nama negara tersebut punya nama manusia siapa. Jadi mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya nggak aku kasih pilihan lagi nama panggilan antar dialog. Untuk itu imajinasi para reader dibutuhkan. Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana mereka memanggil nama mereka satu sama lain. Kecuali mungkin untuk beberapa tokoh yang pengin manggil dengan sebutan Jepang. Tapi entahlah, apakah mungkin atau tidak. Jadi kalau bahasa Indonesia ya Indonesia, Jepang ya Jepang. Pengecualian untuk Indonesia dan Inggris yang bisa dicampur. Karena yah, mau mendekati MEA gitu lho (alasan nggak logis).

But unless, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk review fanfik ini yang jauh dari sempurna ini. Terutama bagi yang sudah kupaksakan dengan sengaja untuk mereview FF ini. Karena yah... siapa sih yang nggak pengin dapat review? Intinya dah ada tanggapan secara langsung mengenai FF ini lah. But terima kasih untuk...

 _ **cinnamon hime**_ , _**demonnicfox**_ , _**5862-senbonzakura**_ , _**E.V.E**_ , dan

Sekali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu, kamsa hamnida, xie-xie, thank you, terima kasih.


	4. Ch 3 Utopia vs Dystopia

**Title** : Can I See Your Eyes?

 **Main Character** : North Italy, Eren Jeager

 **Other character** : all the remaining of Hetalia (not at all) and all the remaining of SnK

 **Genre** : friendship, adventure, teleportasi ke tempat dan masa lain tanpa disengaja (genre bisa nambah atau berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi ada drama, comedy, hurt /comfort, angst, epic fail, dll. Jadi ceritanya lebih dinamis dan menyatu satu sama lain)

 **Warning** : no yaoi, just friendship, sedikit hubungan brothership, jalan ceritanya tentu saja di dunia manga/anime, cross over hetalia x shingeki no kyojin, penyebutan nama pengarang dalam cerita. Mulai menjurus OOC, sesuai alurnya.

Disclaimer:

Hetalia Axis Powers is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya

Attack on Titans is owned by Hajime Isayama

Sinopsis:

Geng Axis (termasuk Prussia dan Romano) dan Geng Allies telah berada di suatu tempat yang ternyata merupakan markas. Di sana lah mereka telah dikepung oleh segerombolan bermantel hijau. Akankah mereka lolos dari kepungan mereka, atau mereka akan terjebak dalam kehidupan mereka sekarang ini?

* * *

 _Di suatu tempat di mana terik matahari terasa panas sekali..._

"Ung...ugh...uh..."

"Aww...sakit sekali..."

"Ve~..."

"Yang tadi barusan itu apa?... Ya Tuhan... Rasanya tadi itu benar-benar seperti melayang dan terlempar begitu saja..." tanpa sadar dia sedang menindih seseorang di bawahnya.

"Ameri...kh...ca... Bisakah kau... ti...tidak menindihku...? Badanmu... ukh... berat... bodoh..."

"Oh, _sorry_..."

America kemudian membalikkan badannya menjadi telentang agar England juga mampu membalikkan badannya yang tertelungkup, bahkan wajahnya yang dari tadi menghadap ke tanah, ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Astaga, rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing..."

Germany mencoba duduk terlebih dahulu untuk memijat kepalanya dan matanya yang pening. Setelah selesai memijat, kini ia memandang sekelilingnya. Seketika ia nampak terkejut dan memandang tak percaya.

"Aiya...yang tadi itu sebenarnya ada apa sih, aru~?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi itu memang benar-benar.. Tunggu! Ada apa dengan tanganku?"

"Ada apa, France/Furansu? Kelihatannya kau... France/Furansu. Kau berubah wujud, aru~..."

"Benar, ini tidak seperti diriku yang... China/Chuugoku. Kau juga berubah wujud."

"Benarkah? Aiya...benar. Tanganku tampaknya sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya."

"Aku cek di cerminku." France mengeluarkan cermin dengan pegangan nya.

"UWAAAH...benar. Wajahku tak terlihat bening lagi seperti biasanya... Tapi aku masih tampan." puji France narsis sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan gaya andalannya.

"Coba aku lihat." China kemudian mengambil cermin France dari pegangan nya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan diriku di sini? Di bawah mataku kenapa ada kerutan di sini? Aku tak mau penampilan ku juga ikut menua sesuai usiaku, aru~ " France kembali merebut cerminnya dari China yang saat ini mulai galau.

"Setidaknya penampilan ku saat ini jauh lebih maskulin dari biasanya. Bahkan janggut tipisku di sini membuatku lebih menawan, honhonhon..."

Saat France setia 'curhat' dengan cerminnya, China kemudian menoleh ke arah dua negara yang berbagi bahasa yang sama.

"America, England, bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian juga sudah merasakan hal aneh pada kalian?"

"Apa? Hah!? England/Igirisu. Wujudmu tampak lebih aneh dari biasanya..."

"APA KATAMU?!" England kemudian bangun dari posisi telentang nya karena tersinggung tapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat America.

"America?!... Kau juga aneh."

"APA?! Tunggu, wajahku tampaknya sedikit berkerut, tapi aku merasa rahangku sedikit menguat. England, kantong matamu tampak berkerut seperti orang tua. Alismu juga tampak lebih tidak normal lag..."

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK USAH BANYAK KOMENTAR, HAH?! SEKARANG KITA INI BERADA DI MANA?"

"Kalian semua lucu sekali, da..." Russia nampak tenang-tenang saja tanpa mempedulikan yang terjadi pada mereka, tidak sadar dirinya sendiri juga ikut berubah wujud.

"Nampaknya wujud animasi kita berubah sesuai dengan latar tempat ini. Nampaknya kita sudah tidak di perpustakaan lagi, tapi bagaimana bisa?" analisa Japan sambil mengamati bagian tubuhnya yang bisa dilihatnya.

"Ve~ kalo gitu kita di mana? Bukankah tadi kita di perpustakaan? Ve~ kakak/niichan, bangun. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah, berisik... Mengganggu saja..."

"Tapi, ini bukan tempat tidur, sekarang kita berada di atas tanah."

"Aku bilang diam ah... Badanku pegal tahu! Kepalaku juga pusing!"

Prussia yang kini memperhatikan adiknya yabg sedari tadi memandang ke depan menghampirinya.

"West/wesuto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Prussia kemudian membantu Germany berdiri, sedangkan mata Germany tak berhenti memandang obyek yang dilihatnya."

"West, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Hei, apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Prussia melambaikan tangan ke wajah Germany.

"Lihat..."

Prussia mengikuti arah telunjuk Germany, begitu juga dengan lain. Hanya Romano saja yang tampaknya lebih memilih tidur saja di tempat karena sedang pewe alias posisi wenak, dan tidak mau diganggu.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri sebuah bangunan besar yang tampak sederhana namun berdiri kokoh dan megah. Mereka kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya yang lain.

Mereka lebih takjub lagi ketika mereka melihat beberapa bangunan lain yang tampak menyatu dengan bangunan yang diduga bangunan utamanya tersebut, dan di tengah-tengahnya yaitu lapangan luas, yang sekarang dipijaki mereka.

" _Oh my God_ , England/Igirisu... Apakah menurutmu tempat ini adalah kastil seperti di negara mu?"

"Entahlah, tapi yang pasti dari penampilan bangunan itu jelas bukanlah kastil atau istana. Nuansa nya di sini terlalu suram dan tegang untuk disebut kastil."

"Ve~... Aku takuuuuttt... Kakak/nii-chan. Bangun kak, kita sudah tidak di perpustakaan lagi. Kita tersesat kak. Bangun, kak. Ayo bangun~"

"HHAAHH, BERISIK SEKALI KAMU. CHIGI, KAMU NGGAK LIAT APA KALAU AKU SEDA-... Tunggu, ini di mana kita? Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Kau ini... Italy sudah membangunkanmu sejak tadi tapi kau tak mau bangun. Makanya sekarang ini kita sudah berada di tempat lain ini" jelas Prussia

"Tunggu, bukankah tadi kita barusan diserap buku jahanam itu dan sekarang... Tunggu dulu! YA! PERVERT! TADI KAU KAN YANG MENENDANG BOKONGKU YA?! DAN SEKARANG KAU MELIBATKANKU KE DALAM INI?! KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU!" tuding Romano kepada France

"Siapa suruh juga kau ngomong tidak pake etika? Sebenarnya sih aku juga tidak ingin kau ikut karena kau ujung-ujungnya pasti bikin masalah lagi di sini. Tapi karena Italy yang memintanya maka dengan senang hati aku mengajakmu masuk ke dalam buku itu."

"Sh*t! Semua ini gara-gara kau, Veneziano! Kalau saja kau benar-benar tidak banyak melibatkanku dalam ini pasti aku bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguanmu dan para bastard lainnya." Tudingan Romano beralih ke Italy yang kini menunduk menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, kakak/onii-chan. Aku tak bermaksud un–"

"Hah, sudah cukup! Kau memuakkan! Kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Bastard!"

Italy mulai tak berkutik. Jujur saja, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat itu. dia memang bodoh. Mungkin seharusnya dia tak perlu mengajaknya ikut bersamanya ke Jerman karena kakaknya sangat membenci sesuatu yang berbau Jerman. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang bukan berasal dari Italia. Nasionalismenya terlalu kuat untuk menerima sesuatu yang berbau bangsa asing. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dia memang seorang penakut.

" **Dan sekarang aku berada di tempat yang panas begini dan saa** **t ini aku di sini sedang bersama para bastard macam kalian... CHIGI! Aku lebih baik berada di tempat lain yang jauh lebih baik tanpa kalian. Sh*t**!"

Semuanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar namun menusuk seakan tersinggung dengan ocehan yang hanya bikin hati panas mendengarnya, kecuali Italy yang menunduk ketakutan seperti sedang ingin menangis dan Japan yang merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya, sedangkan Germany tak berhenti menatap apa yang ada di sekelilingnya sekarang. Entahlah apakah dia meladeni ini atau tidak. Pasti dia mendengarnya. Tapi untuk apa?

"Romano... Boleh kuberi saran untuk ini?"

"Apa itu?"

" **MATI SAJA KAU!** **SOUTH ITALY BASTARD** **!** "

"APA KATAMU?! KAU INGIN MENGUTUKKU, HAH?!"

"IYA, EMANG BENAR. AKU INGIN MENGUTUKMU KARENA HANYA KAU DI SINI YANG BANYAK BAC*T!

NGGAK LIHAT APA KALO KITA INI LAGI TERSESAT DI SINI TAPI KAU HANYA MERATAPI DIRIMU DAN MENGUMPATI KAMI SATU-PERSATU SEAKAN-AKAN KAMI INI SEPERTI VIRUS?, HAH?!"

"BR*NGS*K, EMANGNYA GUE PIKIRIN?! AKU MAU NGELUH-NGELUH KAYAK GINI BUKAN URUSANMU! KENAPA JADI KAU YANG SEWOT?!"

"SIAL, BAHKAN KAU INI JAUH LEBIH NGGAK BERGUNA DARIPADA ITALY. BAHKAN NAMAMU SENDIRI SAJA NUMPANG ADIKMU. KAU INGIN CARI MATI DENGAN KU, HAH?!"

"EMANG KENAPA KALAU NAMAKU CUMA NUMPANG DOANG?! MASALAH BUAT LOE?! AYO AJA AKU INGIN CARI MATI DENGANMU. SIAPA TAKUT!?"

"AWAS KAU..."

Sebelum pertengkaran terjadi, masing-masing negara tsundere tersebut ditahan oleh masing-masing dua orang. Romano ditahan Italy dan Prussia, sedangkan England ditahan oleh America dan France. Japan menjadi penengahnya, dibantu oleh China.

"Kakak/nii-chan, tenanglah. Jangan bertengkar di sini. Sekali ini saja kumohon dengarkan aku, kak. Meskipun kau membenci kami tapi jangan sampai menyulut amarah orang lain yang tidak berurusan denganmu." Bujuk Italy sambil menangis.

"Romano, jangan bikin keributan di sini. Bagaimana jika dilihat orang-orang di sini?"

"Peduli apa? Le...paskan aku..." Romano mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Italy dan Prussia

"England/Igirisu, kita tidak akan melakukan perang dunia ketiga di sini kan? Oh ayolah. Wujud kita sekarang sudah berbeda. Kita tidak berada di dunia kita yang biasanya. Kalau sampai ketahuan sama makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sini bisa gawat kita."

"Oh mon dieu, benar yang dikatakan oleh America. Romano memang sudah gila. Kau jangan meladeni orang bermulut busuk macam dia. Sekarang ini bukanlah tempat kita biasanya. Lagipula wajahmu sekarang malah makin berkerut saja."

"BLOODY HELL! KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MAU BANTU YA JANGAN HALANGI AKU BODOH. URUSANKU DENGANNYA MASIH BELUN SELESAI!"

"Sekali lagi kumohon kalian semua, tenanglah sedikit. Redakan amarah kalian. Kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik." lerai Japan sambil menahan Romano dari depan

"I-iya, nggak di sini, nggak di tempat lain. Kalian ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Sampai kapan kalian terus bertingkah kayak anak kecil?" China menahan England dari depan.

"Ru-russia, kenapa kau hanya berdiri di depan kami? Bantulah kami. Badan mu cukup besar untuk melerai mereka." China meminta bantuan dari Russia yang hanya tersenyum menonton pertengkaran antara South Italy dengan England.

"Haah, aku tidak mau. Aku justru lebih senang dengan pertunjukan yang menghibur ini. Buat apa kalian capek-capek menahan mereka? Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu..."

Yang bertugas melerai tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran satu negara ini yang sudah bertahun-tahun konslet ini. Sedangkan yang bertengkar tetap saja bertengkar hingga sebagian dari mereka mulai kewalahan.

"Aiyaa, percuma saja aku bicara denganmu. Siapapun ada yang bisa membantu kami?"

Germany yang sedari tadi hanya menatap bangunan-bangunan itu mulai tak tahan dengan keributan para negara ini. Kenapa di tempat asing seperti ini bisa-bisanya mereka bikin keributan macam begini?

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUAAA!"

Seketika mereka diam sejenak, begitu juga dengan para pelaku keributan tersebut.

"Yaahh, padahal aku ingin melihat pertunjukan itu secara khidmat. Kenapa selalu saja berhenti hampir di bagian puncaknya?" keluh Russia dengan muka sedih. Benar-benar otaknya sudah tidak waras.

"Huh, syukurlah akhirnya kau berhasil menenangkan mereka. Tadi itu benar-benar melelahkan. West, hei, kau mendengarkanku kan? Kenapa dari tadi kau terus diam dan memandangi tempat ini?"

"Kakak, lihat di sana..."

Lagi-lagi Prussia mengikuti arah telunjuk dari Germany. Yang lain juga mengikutinya.

Mereka melihat tiang bendera yang berkibar. Bendera berwarna hijau dengan simbol sayap di tengahnya. Tapi warna sayapnya berbeda satu sama lain dan menumpuk.

Yang satu berwarna biru dongker, di atasnya berwarna putih. Seketika mereka tampak terkesima.

.

_epha_

* * *

"Kak, kira-kira kakak tahu bendera dari negara mana ini?"

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah melihat bendera itu sebelumnya..."

"Kurasa baru kali ini aku melihat bendera seperti itu, mon dieu. Apakah ada negara baru di sini?"

"Ve~ negara baru? Wah, akhirnya kita akan punya teman baru di sini. Satu teman baru akan menjadi bagian dari kumpulan kita. Bukankah ini menyenangkan, kakak/nii-chan? Ve~" Seketika Italy berhenti menangis. Dia kembali seperti semula.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi jika kedatangan negara baru, jika itu bukan cewek. Cowok-cowok br*ngs*k di sini sudah kebanyakan... Ogah..."

"Maaf, kau juga cowok, kan? Kenapa cowok menghina cowok?"

"O mio dio, bisakah kau DIAM, ALBINO POTATO BASTARD?!"

"Aiya...kira-kira negara baru ini sepertinya terletak di benua Eropa. Tapi di sebelah mana ya?"

"Tunggu, kalau memang ada negara baru di sini, seharusnya sudah ada berita-berita sebelumnya mengenai ini. Lagipula kan terakhir kita rapat kan tidak ada perwakilan negara dari sini."

"Mungkin saja ini bukan negara baru, tapi negara bagian dari negara tertentu, da..."

"Atau mungkin juga salah satu daerah tertentu yang ingin punya bendera sendiri meskipun masih merupakan bagian dari negara yang ada, aru."

"Bisa jadi, tapi kira-kira nama tempat ini apa? Dan bagaimana kita bisa berada di sini?"

Yang lainnya pun menggeleng, tanda tidak tahu.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua negara yang tidak ikut dalam percakapan tersebut. Japan dan America merasakan de javu mengenai bendera itu.

"Japan, apa kau berpikir tentang hal yang sama denganku?" bisik Amerika

"iya, sepertinya begitu..." balas Japan berbisik pula

"Tampaknya ini bukan negara baru atau negara tertentu. Tapi seingatku ini sepertinya berada di salah satu anime buatan rakyatmu."

"Iya, aku juga merasa begitu. Ini seperti bendera..." Japan mulai tersentak sendiri.

 **Japan POV**

 _Tunggu, ini sepertinya kami berada di...tempat markas._

 _Bendera itu...bendera yang merupakan simbol sayap kebebasan..._

 _Berarti markas ini milik..._

 _Ah tapi tunggu. Bagaimana bisa? Lantas bagaimana buku itu bisa membawa kami ke sini?_

 _Atau ini hanya perasaan ku saja? Atau..._

 _Ah, apa hanya gara-gara Italy/Itaria-kun bertanya tentang itu akhirnya bisa pindah ke tempat ini?_

 _Lantas buku itu..._

 _Ah... Aku masih belum mengerti._

_epha_

* * *

 **Author POV**

"Ngomong-ngomong..." France diam sejenak

"Kita tidak di perpustakaan lagi kan? Kalau begitu, kita berada di mana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, buku yang tadi dibuka kelihatannya seperti sihir." Jawab England

"Kalau begitu tempat kita asalnya di posisi ma–" Germany berusaha bertanya, tiba-tiba ada interupsi entah dari mana.

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang. Oh, bukan seseorang, tapi sekelompok manusia bermantel hijau. Mereka siap di sekeliling mengepung mereka. Sambil mengacungkan pedang di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Astaga, siapa mereka?" tanya France

"Kelihatannnya mereka merupakan pemilik tempat ini..." timpal England

"Ma-maaf, tenanglah kalian semua. Kami bukan pe-penjahat. Sungguh. Kami juga tidak tahu di mana kami bera– " Germany berusaha menjelaskan pada mereka, sayangnya perkataannya dipotong. Lagi.

"AKU TANYA SIAPA KALIAN?! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENYUSUP KE MARKAS KAMI!"

Pria itu yang barusan meneriakkan mereka pertama kali kembali memotong perkataan Germany dengan nada emosi.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, tampaknya kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan dibandingkan kelompoknya yang lain, rambut hitam kecoklatan, namun memiliki warna mata hijau kebiruan yang cerah dan bulat. Seperti keturunan Mediterania. Tapi entah dari negara mana. Terlalu eksotis jika disamakan dengan teman sejawat lainnya yang juga ikut mengepung mereka.

"Markas? Oh, ini ma-markas kalian. Ma-maaf... kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana ka-kami bisa tiba-" Prussia berusaha membantu saudaranya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong seseorang juga.

"Memangnya kami tanya tentang itu? Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan kami barusan. **Siapa KALIAN**?"

Kali ini yang menginterogasi adalah seorang wanita. Dilihat dari wajahnya, nampaknya dia ada keturunan Asia, namun matanya berwarna abu-abu gelap sayu. Dari nada bicaranya, dia nampak lebih tenang daripada suara tinggi pria barusan, namun cukup menekan dan mengintimidasi di bagian akhir.

"Si-siapa kami? Ba-bagaimana bisa kami menjelaskan siapa kami kalau kalian terus mengacungkan pedang kalian seperti ini?"

Sayangnya kata-kata Germany tak diindahkan oleh mereka karena mereka masih mengacungkan pedang ke masing-masing arah mereka sambil tetap menatap mereka mengintimidasi. Rasanya Germany dan kawan-kawan sudah tak dapat berkutik lagi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu... Langsung saja perkenalannya. Namaku Germany, dan dia-" Germany bermaksud memperkenalkan Prussia kemudian yang lainnya. Lagi-lagi perkataannya dipotong seseorang. Kali ini bukan dari pria Mediterania maupun wanita Asia itu.

"OK! Sekarang kami tanya padamu, Germany. Dari tadi kami memergok kalian dari awal kalian ada di sini, dan kau sedari tadi juga memperhatikan tempat ini, bukan? Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk di sini tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Padahal segala akses di sini sudah mendapatkan penjagaan ketat, meskipun dari atas sekalipun."

Tampaknya mereka lebih suka menginterogasi bergantian. Kali ini yang menginterogasi adalah seorang pria dengan rambut coklat mendekati strawberry blonde, bermuka lonjong dan mata sipit nan tajam, seperti wujud animasinya Prussia saat ini, atau mungkin juga wujudnya sekarang ini. Mungkinkah dia keturunan Jerman asli?

"Se-sebenarnya, kami juga tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa ada di sini. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan..."

"Terjadi begitu saja?! Hah, omong kosong! Kalian semua bisa memperdayai kami, hah?!"

"AKU TAHU INI TERDENGAR SEPERTI OMONG KOSONG. TAPI APA GUNANYA JUGA KAMI MEMPERDAYA KALIAN?!

INTINYA KAMI SEKARANG TERSESAT ENTAH KE MANA. KAMI TIBA DI SINI SAAT KAMI MEMBUKA BUKU, TIBA-TIBA SEMUANYA SUDAH MENJADI BEGINI, DAN WUJUD KAMI JUGA BERUBAH BEGITU SAJA...hah...ah...hah..."

Germany menjelaskannya dengan frustasi. Frustasi dengan semua ini. Rasanya sangat mustahil untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka, apalagi dengan berteriak seperti itu. Rasanya ini memang sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kalau kami boleh tahu? Kalian tidak bermaksud untuk mencuri sesuatu dari kami kan, seperti 3D Manuver Gear kami?"

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, yang menginterogasi selalu bergantian, karena kali ini yang menginterogasi adalah seseorang berambut pirang seleher, bermata biru bulat, dan berhidung sedikit pesek.

Tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari penginterogasi-penginterogasi sebelumnya. Sekilas nampaknya dia seorang wanita, apalagi nada suaranya juga seperti suara wanita. Bisa dibilang dia ini duplikat Switzerland karena menurutnya mereka mirip. Hanya beda di bagian mata saja.

"Apa lagi itu 3D Manuver Gear? Kami sudah tersesat, dikepung oleh kalian, dan ditanyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari kalian. Bagaimana bisa kami berniat mencuri sesuatu yang kalian sebut 3D manuver gear itu?"

kali ini Prussia yang menjawab pertanyaan dari penginterogasi tersebut, karena merasa kasihan melihat Germany yang benar-benar frustasi dengan semua ini.

'Aku tahu yang kau rasakan, West. Ini benar-benar memusingkan.' Pikirnya.

'Tunggu... 3D manuver gear...apa aku tak salah dengar dengan kata-kata itu?' tanya Japan pada diri sendiri dalam hati. Sedari tadi dia hanya berkutat dalam pikirannya saja mengenai ini.

"Baiklah, nampaknya mereka tidak tahu 3D manuver gear. Kurasa kita tak perlu khawatir akan kehilangan 3D manuver gear seperti saat kita pelatihan eksplorasi di hutan dulu dan tiba-tiba manuver 3D kita dirampok segerombolan perampok."

Untunglah si rambut pirang sebahu ini lebih pengertian dan tidak banyak mendesak jawaban para negara ini dibandingkan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kalian sebenarnya apa? Tampaknya kalian seperti bukan berasal dari sini? Kalian seperti orang yang tidak mengenal diri kalian sendiri." Tanya orang lain lagi, mungkin bukan berasal dari squad lain.

France yang sedari tadi diam bersama yang lainnya kali ini ikut menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Ia merasa kasihan karena sedari tadi yang menjawab cuma Germany dan Prussia. Yang lain pun hanya diam saja tanpa membantu, padahal mereka berjumlah 10 orang kan?

"Memang dari tadi mereka sudah menjelaskannya pada kalian bahwa kami memang bukan berasal dari sini. Kami benar-benar tersesat di sini. Kenapa kalian tidak mengerti sama sekali? Oh mon dieu, kalian ini sebenarnya pura-pura bodoh, emang bodoh, atau sebenarnya licik, sih?" Tunggu. Kata-kata yang terakhir itu... De javu kah?

"Jaga mulutmu. Kalian belum tahu siapa kami. Kalau kami bertanya seharusnya jawab baik-baik. Tidak usah sewot begitu. Ini markas kami, sudah sepatutnya kami menginterogasi kalian seperti ini." Jawab seorang pria, kali ini rambutnya lebih plontos, dan tubuhnya lebih pendek dari si rambut pirang seleher, apalagi bisa jadi tubuhnya lebih pendek dari sekumpulan yang masih betah mengepung mereka.

"Lagipula kalian juga tidak jelas berasal dari mana. Dan kalian bilang kalian tiba di sini hanya begitu saja. Mencurigakan." Timpal si wanita Asia itu.

"Cih, terserah kalian mau bicara seperti apa. Kami sudah tak peduli. Kami sudah terlalu lelah menjelaskan ini semua pada kalian. Sekarang lepaskan kami."

France yang tampak lebih terlihat seperti pahlawan dibandingkan negara dengan titel sesungguhnya mencoba memisahkan 'dinding' tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi dia dicegah oleh pria muka lonjong itu.

"Oh, tidak bisa..."

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir kalian bisa lolos begitu saja setelah barusan tadi? Urusan ini masih belum selesai."

"Oh mon dieu, kalian apa tidak capek menginterogasi kami seperti ini, hah? Kami hanya ingin pulang."

"Pulang? Heh, memangnya kalian tahu arah pulang kalian?" Deg! Para negara kembali diingatkan bahwa mereka sebenarnya terjebak dalam buku. Bagaimana mereka tahu jalan pulang mereka.

"Hahaha, yang **sebenarnya pura-pura bodoh, emang bodoh, atau sebenarnya licik** itu adalah kalian. Kalian menjawab tidak karuan dan minta pulang begitu saja. apa kalian benar-benar ingin merasakan pedang kami, hah?" sindir si muka lonjong itu sambil menekankan kata-kata yang ia tirukan dari France sendiri.

"Oh, jadi kalian main ancam ya? Siapa takut?! Kami juga bawa senjata kok. Mana yang lebih tajam, hah?!" tantang France sambil mengeluarkan pedang andalannya, namun dicegah dua Jerman.

"France, jangan main-main dengan senjata. Kita tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Mereka terlalu banyak di sini."

"Tenanglah kawan, kita tidak ingin mati begitu saja di tempat asing ini kan?"

"Hah, lepaskan aku! Mereka memang tak bisa diajak bicara... grrr..."

"Salah satu dari mereka bawa senjata. Siap Siaga!" komando si rambut pirang.

Secara reflek masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan satu pedang lagi sehingga ada dua pedang yang mereka pegang, langsung mengarah ke mereka. Para negara juga tak mau kalah akhirnya mengeluarkan senjatanya masing-masing.

Jangan tanyakan senjatanya duo Italy ini. 'Senjata pertahanan diri'nya tentu saja bendera putih.

"Kibar...kibar..." ucap Italy berulang bagai mantra sambil mengibarkan dua bendera putih ukuran kecil dengan wajah lembek khasnya.

Lebih konyol Romano lagi karena 'senjata' andalannya adalah...

.

.

.

Kumis palsu khas Italia

"Bedeb*h kalian semua... bedeb*h kalian semua... rasakan kumis ini. Kalian jadi terlihat sangat bodoh, hahaha..." kutuk Romano seperti orang gila sambil memegang kumis palsu dengan gemetaran.

"Astaga, mereka ini orang-orang bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti yang satu ini." Bisik pria Mediterania kepada wanita Asia sambil menunjuk ke arah duo Italy itu, tentunya.

"Tak usah pedulikan itu. Siapapun mereka tetap waspadalah, Eren. Mereka bukan berasal dari sini. Jangan percayai mereka." Peringat wanita Asia berbisik pula kepada pria Mediterania yang ternyata bernama **Eren**.

"Rupanya kalian semua punya senjata masing-masing yah? Menarik juga." Kata pria muka lonjong itu.

"Oh tentu saja, kalian semua punya senjata. Kenapa kami tidak?"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Semua terdiam dan langsung menoleh pada gadis berambut kuncir kuda coklat itu.

"Ja-jangan bilang... kalau...KALIAN INI...TITAN SHIFTER!?" tuding gadis kuncir kuda itu.

Pria berambut plontos yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung tersentak sadar.

"Ha, astaga kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku ya? Kalian ini bertindak sangat bodoh sekali. Kalian ini pasti titan shifter. Ya kan?! Ayo ngaku!?" imbuhnya

"Aiyaa... apalagi itu titan shifter? Kenapa makin hari makin banyak istilah-istilah aneh di sini? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kalian ini benar-benar sama lucunya dengan mereka yah? Aku jadi ingin berteman dengan kalian, da...!"

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Jika kalian benar-benar titan shifter, jangan harap kalian hidup bebas di sini. Kalian tahu, ini markas Survey Corps. Markas khusus untuk menangkap dan membasmi para titan maupun titan shifter. Apalagi jika titan shifter itu adalah **kalian**." Jelas Eren dengan menekankan kata **kalian** sambil menggeram penuh amarah.

'Titan shifter? Survey Corps?' lagi-lagi Japan bertanya dalam hati.

"Ve~! Mereka ingin membunuh kita. Kibar...kibar..."

Italy masih setia mengibarkan bendera putihnya. Sedangkan Romano tetap pada aktivitasnya, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi kalian pasti sudah tahu.

"Err, maaf kalau aku interupsi sebentar. Mungkin kami ini terlihat seperti alien bagi kalian. Tapi maaf, kami ini bukan dewa. Kami ini manusia, tapi sebenarnya–"

"England, yang dimaksud titan itu raksasa pemakan manusia. Sedangkan titan shifter itu manusia yang bisa menyamar menjadi raksasa itu." jelas America

"Oh begit–... Tunggu! Ba-bagaimana kau bi-bisa tahu tentang hal itu?" tanya England kaget dengan nada tercekik. Terlihat bola matanya memutih. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika melihat sesuatu yang tak disenanginya.

"Aah, rupanya kau sekarang sudah mengerti maksud kami. Jadi sekarang jawab! Apa kalian titan shifter, hah?!" intimidasi Eren.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang..."

America langsung memasukkan pistolnya di kantung celananya dan menuju Eren.

"Kalian ini sedang melakukan cosplay yah? Hahaha... aktingmu cukup meyakinkan." America langsung asal ambil kesimpulan kepada.

"A-america-san..."

"Apa yang dilakukan si idiot itu?" England hanya memandangnya dengan mata yang memutih.

"Haha. Biar aku tebak. Kau berperan sebagai Eren Jaeger kan?"

"Tu-tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Hahaha... tentu saja. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tokoh Eren Jaeger itu lumayan terkenal lho di Jepang. Bahkan di America. Masak kamu nggak ngerti sih? Terus kalau tidak terkenal ngapain juga kamu berdandan seperti Eren Jaeger?"

America terus bicara pada Eren ngalor ngidul dengan tebakan sok tahunya sambil menepuk punggung Eren yang mulai bingung dengan makhluk tak jelas di hadapannya. Bukan hanya Eren. Beberapa prajurit, bahkan juga para negara, juga menatap America dengan tatapan melongo.

"Armin, apa kau tahu tentang istilah bernama cosplay?" bisik Jean pada si rambut pirang seleher, yang dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Demi Tuhan, apa si idiot ini benar-benar ingin bunuh diri ya?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Eren langsung melepaskan diri dari tepukan America di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu cosplay. Tapi aku ini benar-benar Eren Jaeger."

"Hahaha... ya Tuhan aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Kau ini benar-benar merasa dirimu sangat 'Eren' sekali, hahaha..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi sejujurnya biar kuberitahu, Eren Jaeger itu tokoh fiksi. Jadi dia–..."

"AKU INI NYATA EREN JAEGER. KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN CARI MATI DENGANKU YAH?!" Eren yang emosi langsung menodong ujung pedang bermata satu itu ke arah leher America.

"Hah?! Oh ya, ini asli atau cuma duplikat?" tanya America inosen sambil mencoba memegang pedang Eren.

"Jangan main-main dengannya, manusia berkacamata. Sekali lagi kau macam-macam dengannya, jangan harap kepalamu akan kembali ke tubuhmu." Ancam wanita Asia itu berusaha melindungi.

"Hah?"

"DASAR IDIOT! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH TIDAK KUAT UNTUK HIDUP ATAU KAU SEDANG SAKAW HAH?!" bentak England setelah puas memukul kepala America hingga benjol.

"Maafkan dia yang satu ini. Dari dulu dia kalau apa-apa suka nggak mikir. Dia memang terlalu idiot tingkat dewa."

"ADA APA INI DARI TADI RIBUT-RIBUT SAJA?!"

Suara yang menginterupsi berasal dari bangunan utama itu. lebih tepatnya markas utamanya. Keluarlah tiga orang secara beriringan.

Yang satu bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru. Sama seperti Armin tapi lebih manly. Mungkin bisa jadi mereka kakak adik.

Yang satu wanita berambut kuncir kuda, berwarna coklat, dan berkacamata.

Sedangkan yang terakhir tampaknya lebih pendek dari dua orang barusan, namun memiliki tatapan yang jauh lebih mengintimidasi daripada yang lainnya. Berambut hitam, bermata sipit dan kecil, dan tanpa ekspresi, tanpa tersenyum. Dialah yang berteriak menginterupsi keributan barusan. Cukup keras dan dalam rupanya.

"Daritadi kami mendengar keributan-keributan tidak jelas dari sini. Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami seda– hah, siapa mereka?"

Omelan pria pendek itu terhenti setelah melihat para negara yang dikepung oleh prajurit-prajuritnya. Sontak para prajurit yang mengepung mereka langsung memberi hormat.

Gaya hormat mereka tidak biasa. Bukan dengan menempelkan tangan ke jidat sebelah kanan seperti biasanya. Tapi dengan tangan kanan diletakkan di dada dengan mengepalkan tangan seperti menghujam jantung, tangan kiri mengepal dan ditaruh dipunggung.

 **Japan POV**

 _Gaya hormat macam itu? Cuma ada di anime Shingeki no Kyojin... tidak mungkin... mereka memang harusnya benar-benar fiksi seperti kata America. Tapi, dia bilang dia nyata..._

 _Kemudian mataku memandang Eren._

 _Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Lantas apakah tokoh-tokoh lainnya juga nyata?_

_epha_

* * *

 **Author POV**

Mereka memberi salam hormat pada ketiga orang di depannya. Mungkinkah mereka para petingginya? Dilihat dari wibawanya, pemimpinnya pasti pria pendek itu.

"Sejak kapan tugas kalian beralih ke tugasnya Military Police Brigade? Apa kalian sekarang sudah bosan dengan Survey Corps?"

Armin, si rambut pirang seleher itu langsung maju menghadap ke tiga orang tersebut, kemudian menghadap ke pria pendek itu.

"Lapor, kami sedang mengepung orang-orang asing ini karena ketahuan memasuki markas ini tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Mereka penyusup." Lapor Armin lantang

"Penyusup?" ulang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal tempat ini sudah dijaga ketat. Warga sipil tidak bisa sembarangan masuk kecuali ada ijin tertentu." Ulang pria tinggi itu.

"Untuk itu kami sedang menginterogasi langsung di tempat. Mereka tidak ada yang mau mengaku. Yang ada malah bikin kekonyolan di sini." Lapor pria muka lonjong

"Hei, kami kan sudah mengaku kalau kami ini ada di sini begitu saja." bela Prussia

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Eren!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, korporal."

Pria pendek yang dipanggil korporal itu kemudian melangkah maju menuju ke arah para negara yang terkepung tersebut. Dia mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Hm..."

"Tampaknya kalian bukan berasal dari distrik manapun. Wajah kalian terlalu asing."

Kemudian dia mengamati lebih seksama lagi. Entah apa yang diamatinya.

"Cih... seperti anjing bodoh."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Saat Romano mencoba memukul pria bermangkat korporal itu, Prussia mencekal tangan Romano, mencegah tindakan gegabahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Korporal tersebut yang sempat memperhatikan Romano mulai menuju Romano. Kemudian dia mengamati Romano dari atas ke bawah.

"Eren, sepertinya kau punya kembaran." Celetuk korporal tersebut pada Eren

"Tapi yang satu ini jauh lebih kasar dan tak punya sopan santun sama sekali."

BINGO

Beberapa negara dalam hati juga menyetujui kata-kata korporal tersebut. Sedangkan Romano hanya menggeram tak suka padanya.

Levi kembali melanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya pada para negara.

"Kalian berasal dari mana?" sempat berhenti, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan siapa kalian?"

.

Tak ada yang menjawab...

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalian ini? Kenapa sekarang banyak yang diam? Tadi kalian bikin ribut prajurit kami, dan sekarang...

Apa perlu kuulangi lagi? Siapa Kalian?"

_epha_

* * *

 **Japan POV**

 _Sudah kuduga ini memang terjadi..._

 _Keberadaan Eren,_

 _Mikasa,_

 _Armin,_

 _Levi,_

 _semua tokoh memang benar-benar ada..._

 _Markas Survey Corps..._

 _Bendera Wings of Freedom..._

 _Semuanya memang benar-benar ada..._

 _Ini bukan fiksi..._

 _Ini nyata..._

 _..._

 _Berarti sekarang ini kami telah berada di anime..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Shingeki no Kyojin_

.

.

.

TBC dengan laknatnya

* * *

Yap, sekian ini dulu chapter ke duanya. Maaf kan daku karena sebentar lagi saya akan membuat note panjang lagi.

Bagi yang tanya kenapa Romano di sini jadi jauh lebih jutek dari biasanya, ada alasan tersendiri yang hanya Tuhan dan Romano yang tahu. Nanti pasti terungkap deh mengapa Romano jadi jutek begitu kepada negara-negara yang dibencinya. Tidak termasuk Italy lho ya.

Saya tahu fanfik ini memang benar-benar mengecewakan bagi para pembaca lainnya di chapter sebelumnya. Dan mungkin ini lebih mengecewakan lagi dari yang ini.

Karena saya orang yang mudah terburu-buru tapi lambat, makanya saya bikinnya jadi seperti ini. Saya malas ngecek karena hanya bikin semuanya jadi lelet.

Dan saya ini terlalu banyak mengulur waktu, jadinya yah FF nya begini.

Sekali lagi maaf mengecewakan kalian semua. Entahlah apakah ini bisa dilanjutkan apa nggak, karena pribadi saya sendiri belum nonton anime SnK. Melihatnya saja bikin ruwet, apalagi memikirkan settingnya.

Jadi maaf sekali lagi telah mengecewakan kalian

Belum lagi format edit FFN ini benar-benar sangat sulit, karena saya memasukkannya ke dalam format story, bukan docx. Benar-benar prosedur yang membingungkan, karena saya ini melihatnya dari panduan internet.

...

Btw karena sekarang para tokoh Hetalia ini (Axis + Allies) sudah masuk ke dalam dunia anime nya Shingeki no Kyojin. Otomatis wujud animasi mereka ikut berubah sesuai dengan animasi Shingeki tersebut. Bagi yang ingin tahu seperti apa wujud para tokoh Hetalia dalam crossover Shingeki, aku kasih beberapa ciri2 referensi kalo menurutku:

 **Italy** : Rambut coklat kemerahan (gaya rambut tetap), dengan ahoge spiral yang selalu setia mencuat dari sebelah kiri. Rambut belah poninya mirip ibunya Eren. Wajahnya mirip Eren, atau lebih tepatnya mirip ibunya Eren, terutama di bentuk mata dan warna mata, tapi lebih amber (kuning kecoklatan dengan bias oranye), yah pokoknya tipe Carla gitu, dan cenderung lebih tareme eyes. Tapi alisnya sedikit lebih tipis daripada alisnya Carla Jeager (jangan bandingkan sama Eren, itu sudah termasuk kategori tebal) serta berwarna kecoklatan, hampir mengikuti warna rambutnya, tapi tidak setipis Levi, pokoknya alis tipis gitu. Matanya lebih moe dan alisnya selalu terangkat ke atas. Yah kayak Italy yang biasanya. Btw kalo soal matanya yang selalu membentuk "=" kayaknya bakalan mustahil terbentuk di Shingeki version. Pastinya kalo Italy merem ya kayak orang merem biasanya, cuma dia punya kantong mata sedikit tebal untuk mendukung perwujudan nyata bentuk "=" (tapi kantong matanya tidak berkerut seperti Eren lho ya *Eren: daritadi authornya ngomongin aku pny kerut melulu*). Ya selebihnya silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri seperti apa Italy di Shingeki.

 **Germany** : Rambut pirang emas disisir klimis ke belakang (warna rambutnya ya kayak tokoh-tokoh berambut pirang lain kayak Armin, Erwin, dll. Tentu saja karena dia keturunan Jerman). Dari bentuk wajah dan rahang, dia mengikuti wajah Reiner yaitu sedikit kotak dengan dagu dan rahang yang kuat ala pria ras Aria, tapi dari alis, mata, bentuk hidung, sampai mulut mirip Jean, tipe-tipe mata sipit tapi tatapan tajam. Hidungnya lebih mancung daripada Jean, tapi nggak gede-gede banget kayak Annie atau Reiner. Tentu saja matanya biru seperti mata tokoh2 mata biru lainnya.

 **Japan** : karena Mikasa merupakan keturunan Jepang, tentunya animasi Japan pastinya mengikuti Mikasa, mungkin bisa dibilang kayak Mikasa versi cowok (kecuali bagian bibir. Itu udah menunjukkan jenis kelamin yang amat berbeda). Yang paling mirip terutama pada bagian mata yang sama-sama sayu dan cahaya mata yang redup. Tapi bedanya warna matanya Jepang coklat gelap, bukan hitam keabu-abuan kayak Mikasa, dan juga bulu matanya tidak lentik seperti Mikasa. Terus alisnya sedikit tebal dari Mikasa dan berwarna hitam serta lebih menukik datar. Intinya yah Japan-Mikasa itu kayak kembar hampir identik gitu.

 **Romano** : Ya karena kakaknya Italy jadi yah... sebelas-dua belas kayak yang aku deskripsiin sebelumnya dari Italy, cuma matanya lebih ke hazel kehijauan (coklat condong ke hijau). Dan alisnya menukik ke bawah seperti Eren (tapi bentuk alisnya kayak Italy lho ya, warna alis lebih gelap dari Italy). Rambutnya brunet gelap dan ahoge spiral pun juga masih setia di rambutnya yang terletak di depannya tapi arah ahogenya condong ke kanan. Kulitnya pun mirip Eren, lebih coklat daripada tokoh-tokoh Hetalia yang lain.

 **Prussia** : Sama kayak Germany, tipe wajah ras Aria tapi wajahnya tidak selonjong dan sekotak Germany. Dan juga bukan muka kuda macam Jean, tapi yah tipe wajah oval dengan dagu runcing kayak yang lain. Mata, alis, hidung, mulut serta mimik muka mirip Jean. Warna mata heterochromia, di mana atasnya warna pink, bawah biru (kayak animenya, jangan dikira warna merah, malah kayak vampir). Warna rambut mirip Rico.

 **America** : terlepas dari kacamatanya, America tampak seperti tokoh-tokoh figuran. Bingung bagaimana menggambarkan America dalam versi anime Shingeki. Yang pasti matanya bulat tapi juga tatapannya tajam, bentuk mata antara mata bulat ala Armin dengan mata sipit ala Jean. Mungkin bentuk matanya mendekati Sasha atau Armin. I don't know again. Jadi saya bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan America untuk ini. Yang pasti America itu tipe-tipe mischievous bingit. Warna mata biru, tapi cenderung ke indigo, lebih ke biru lautan dari pada biru seperti Germany. By the way, ahogenya tetap ada lho di depan rambutnya, hanya saja itu tidak akan ketahuan oleh yang lain karena memang tidak ketara seperti Italia bersaudara. Dan kacamatanya masih dengan bingkai bawah saja kayak di animenya.

 **England** : kalo yang ini sih pasti ada dalam fanart dan wajah England, terutama pada bagian bentuk mata, mirip ke Eren. Bentuk alis tetap seperti biasanya yaitu terdiri dari tumpukan garis-garis, tapi dalam bentuk yang sedikit realistis (?). Warna mata tentu saja berwarna hijau daun, bukan warna hijau kayak Isabel Magnolia. Rambut seperti biasanya, tipe berantakan. Warna rambut bisa warna pirang (season 1-4) atau strawberry blonde (season 5-6)

 **France** : tokoh-tokoh sejenis yang memiliki janggut tipis yaitu Flagon dan Nile Dok (atau mungkin Eld juga kah? Please bagi yang tahu bisa jawab di review). Jadi yah, France seperti tokoh-tokoh berjanggut tipis lainnya, tapi lebih elegan dan lebih rapi daripada tokoh-tokoh tersebut. Bentuk mata menurutku sama seperti America, sulit untuk dicari referensinya dari tokoh Shingeki yang asli. Ya mungkin menurut gambaranku, mata France itu juga tipe bulat, tapi lebih sayu dikit, ya macam bentuk matanya Mikasa tapi dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda gitu. Tipe Cassanova gitu loh. Warna mata biru sedikit violet. Rahang dan dagunya tegas, namun tidak keras. Rambutnya panjang ikal seperti biasanya, tapi kemudian nantinya rambutnya diikat low ponytail karena suatu hal.

 **Russia** : kalo yang ini sih matanya persis kayak Rico Brzenska. Mata ungu dengan model bulat sayu, jangan sertakan dengan alis tebal lho ya. Alisnya tipis normal. Berhidung besar kayak Annie Leonhardt. Wajah lonjong sedikit bundar. Muka tenang selalu tersenyum. Selalu pake syal pink muda. Menurutku deskripsi Russia lebih gampang, banyak referensinya. Nggak perlu banyak deskripsi.

 **China** : meskipun merupakan ras oriental, tapi dari anime Hetalia sendiri dia tampak tak terlihat seperti wajah oriental, karena matanya yang cenderung bulat daripada sipit seperti Cina asli pada umumnya. Sama kayak America, dia mengikuti bentuk matanya Sasha, cuma matanya lebih condong ke mata kucing alias tsurime eyes dan alisnya lebih menukik ke bawah. Ya kayak alis orang Cina pada umumnya.

Btw animasi Hetalia yang aku pakai di sini yang versi terbaru lho ya, bukan yang versi lama kayak season 1-4 dulu. Toh pas Hetalia season 5 main, AOT nya juga main pada tahun yang sama. Jadi ya harus up to date gitu untuk wujud animasinya. Tapi bagi yang kurang suka animasi Hetalia yang sekarang ya monggo berimajinasi sendiri. Imajinasi para readers sangat dibutuhkan untuk fanfiksi ini, karena authornya sendiri masih belum bisa memberikan gambaran sepenuhnya mengenai wujud cerita FF ini, mulai dari alur, dialog, latar tempat dan waktu, penggambaran tokoh, dll.

Mengenai Armin yang ngomong tentang perampokan manuver 3D saat eksplorasi di hutan itu kalian bisa nonton Shingeki no Kyojin OVA 5 (atau OVA 4 ya? Aku lupa)

But overall, terimakasih bt reviewnya. Maaf jika FF ini jauh dr sempurna. Saya tak tahu apa masih bisa diperbaiki gaya penulisan ku mengingat saya sendiri tidak bisa menulis dengan benar

Saya membuat ini dalam format anime. Makanya lebih banyak dialog panjang dan banyak banget dan deskripsi nya benar2 ribet.

Saya ingin merealisasikan nya dalam format anime.

Maaf kalo semuanya gak aku tulis reviewernya karena kesalahan teknis.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Jangan bosan2 utk reviewnya yah. Toh ini bebas utk anonim kan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih


	5. Ch 4 Introducing (part 1)

**Title** : Can I See Your Eyes?

 **Main Character** : North Italy, Eren Jeager

 **Other character** : all the remaining of Hetalia (not at all) and all the remaining of SnK

 **Genre** : friendship, adventure, teleportasi ke tempat dan masa lain tanpa disengaja (genre bisa nambah atau berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya cerita, jadi ada drama, comedy, hurt /comfort, angst, epic fail, dll. Jadi ceritanya lebih dinamis dan menyatu satu sama lain)

 **Warning** : no yaoi, just friendship, sedikit hubungan brothership, jalan ceritanya tentu saja di dunia manga/anime, cross over hetalia x shingeki no kyojin, penyebutan nama pengarang dalam cerita.

 **Disclaimer** :

Hetalia Axis Powers is owned by Hidekazu Himaruya

Attack on Titans is owned by Hajime Isayama

Happy reading...

* * *

 **Japan POV**

 _Sudah kuduga ini memang terjadi..._

 _Keberadaan Eren,_

 _Mikasa,_

 _Armin,_

 _Levi,_

 _Semua tokoh memang benar-benar ada..._

 _Markas Survey Corps..._

 _Bendera Wings of Freedom..._

 _Semuanya memang benar-benar ada..._

 _Ini bukan fiksi..._

 _Ini nyata..._

 _..._

 _Berarti sekarang ini kami telah berada di anime..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Shingeki no Kyojin_

.

.

.

_eph _

 **Author POV**

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Japan.

"Maaf mengganggu. Maafkan kami telah membuat kekacauan di sini, Levi-san." Ucapan Japan sontak membuat semuanya kaget, termasuk yang disebut namanya, walaupun dia tak menunjukkan ekspresinya yang seharusnya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu nama korporal?"

"Iya, sungguh aneh. Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka mata-mata untuk mengintai kita?"

"Mungkin untuk itu mereka datang ke sini?"

Berbagai bisikan dari para prajurit Survey Corps untuk mulai sedikit menggema di antara kumpulan itu, bahkan tuduhan-tuduhan pun sempat menyeruak.

"Oi, Japan. Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut namanya dan membuat semua orang heran pada kita? Kita bisa dicurigai oleh mereka dan menganggap kita memang benar mata-mata di sini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong emang benar ini kita di setting cerita Shingeki no Kyojin?" tanya America berbisik pada Japan.

"Bagai-bagaimana bisa kau tahu nama korporal? Kau bukan orang yang mencurigakan, kan?"

"Maafkan aku telah mengejutkanmu juga, Eren Jeager-san."

"Hah, bagaimana kau juga tahu namaku?"

"Eren...kau..." perkataan Mikasa tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Italy yang langsung menghampiri Eren.

"Ve~, kau... kau Eren Jeager dari Shingeki no Kyojin. Bulgaria sudah menceritakan tentangmu. Memang benar kau mirip sekali dengannya. Dari gaya rambut sampai warna mata, kau benar-benar mirip sekali. Ve..."

"Si-siapa kau? Si-siapa pula itu Bulgaria? Aku tak mengenal kalian sama sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Bagaimana seseorang bernama Bulgaria bisa tahu tentangku?" tanya Eren bertubi-tubi panik karena kejadian ini hingga dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan barusan.

"Menyingkir kau dari Eren!" Mikasa berusaha melindungi Eren dengan menodongkan pedangnya yang seketika langsung membuat Italy lari ketakutan menuju ke Germany.

"Ve~, Germany... aku takut. Gadis itu mengerikan... ve~" ungkap Italy gemetaran.

"Dasar adik idiot. Udah tahu di sini tempat mengerikan masih saja bercanda ria, cih..." gumam Romano sendiri.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka?"

"Cih, tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Kau terlalu berlebihan, Mikasa. Orang itu tidak bawa senjata apapun, bagaimana bisa aku terluka? Jangan bertindak sebagai baby sitterku terus." elak Eren jengkel.

"Tapi..."

"Maafkan temanku ini. Dia memang sedikit lugu dan terkadang cepat bertindak, Mikasa Ackerman-san." Pernyataan Japan mengejutkan Mikasa pula.

"Apa?"

"Mikasa. Kau juga?" tanya Eren belum hilang keterkejutannnya.

"...Armin Arlert-san." Armin Arlert juga kaget dan heran karena Japan juga mengetahui namanya.

Japan mulai menyebut nama mereka satu per satu yang membuat semua orang makin tak berkutik karena saking kaget dan terheran, bahkan para negara minus Japan hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

"...Jean Kirstein-san."

"...Sasha Blouse-san."

"Wah, dia juga tahu namaku. Hebaattt..."

"Oi, Sasha. Sadarlah. Jangan main kagum-kaguman begitu saja. dia belum tentu-"

"...Connie Springer-san" Connie hanya menatap nanar pada Japan.

"...Hange Zoe-san."

"...dan juga Erwin Smith-san." Erwin Smith hanya bergumam.

"Wah, Japan bisa tahu semua nama mereka, ve~" Italy berdecak kagum.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengenal mereka? Japan?" Germany hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau Japan sudah mengenal mereka, harusnya kita bisa kembali lagi ke tempat kita semula. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau sudah tahu tempat ini."

"Dan semua para prajurit Survey Crops. Maaf telah lancang mengetahui dan menyebut nama kalian semua sedangkan kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami masing-masing. Baiklah langsung saja, namaku Japan. Kami semua adalah para tokoh dari anime Hetalia. Salam kenal semua." Tentu saja perkenalan Japan tidak disambut baik oleh para prajurit Survey Corps tersebut karena mereka masih belum percaya bagaimana bisa orang asing yang belum mereka kenal bisa mengetahui nama mereka di saat mereka sendiri tidak jelas dari mana asal mereka.

"Tidak buruk..."

"Korporal..."

"Akhirnya kau sudah menyebut namamu. Hebat juga kau bisa mengenali kami semua hingga kami terpana melihat kehebatanmu." Puji Levi sekaligus mengandung sindiran, sedangkan yang lain hanya melongo saja melihat korporalnya.

"Sihir apa hingga kau bisa mengenali kami? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama kami dengan mudahnya, hah?" interogasi Levi langsung di depan Japan.

"Kenapa baru sekarang mau memberitahukan namamu di depan? Dan kenapa teman-temanmu bertindak seperti idiot yang amnesia hingga memberi tahu identitas kalian saja tidak bisa? dan...?" Levi sempat memberi jeda sebentar sambil mendekati wajah Japan dengan tatapan khasnya yang siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak tahan untuk berdiri lama karena merasa takut. Tapi karena Japan orang yang tenang, dia masih mampu menghadapi tatapan maut Levi walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahan.

"...bagaimana kau bisa menyebut nama kami **satu per satu** dengan lancar? Kau juga pasti sudah tahu perihal tentang **titan** bukan?" Japan hanya diam saja. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia bicarakan, hanya saja waktunya belum tepat. Dia masih harus mendengar perkataan dari sang tokoh yang dianggap **"manusia terkuat"** tersebut kalau tidak mau berakhir tendangan seperti pada adegan Eren yang ditendang habis-habisan oleh Levi saat pengadilan.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu tentang titan dari anak-anak buahku, bukan? Dan juga kalian juga tidak luput dari tuduhan sebagai para raksasa menjijikan yang hanya bisa memakan manusia saja?"

"Raksasa...pemakan...manusia...?" Germany bertanya terputus-putus. Masih belum bisa 'ngeh' dengan perkataan Levi barusan.

"Berarti, titan yang dimaksud Japan...benar-benar ada di sini..."

"Eh, Italy? Kau juga tahu tentang itu?" tanya Germany heran

"Ve~ dari Japan..." jawab Italy pelan

"Iya benar, aku tahu tentang makhluk yang disebut titan. Tapi tidak semua dari teman-temanku tahu itu, hanya beberapa saja. jadi mohon maaf atas ketidaktahuan dari teman-temanku." Jelas Japan.

"Bahkan aku juga tahu tentang kisah kalian juga dan juga beberapa kejadian-kejadian yang ada di sini. Itulah kenapa aku tidak terlalu kaget dengan tempat ini. Aku tahu tempat ini adalah markas Survey Corps." Lanjut Japan yang sekali lagi membuat orang-orang kaget dan heran.

"Sungguh demi Tuhan apakah mereka ini mata-mata atau bukan sih? Kenapa jawaban mereka selalu bikin kepalaku pusing?" bisik Sasha pada Connie

"Aku juga, Sasha. Sebenarnya motif mereka ini apa sih? Dari tadi mereka bicara bahwa mereka tahu tentang kita tapi tidak mau mengaku identitas mereka secara jelas." Balas Connie berbisik

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang saja yang dari tadi jawab. Kau tidak lihat yang lainnya hanya diam seperti patung setelah kita interogasi barusan?" bisik Jean ikut nimbrung.

"Biar aku saja yang bertanya pada mereka, Levi. Kau boleh beristirahat sebentar." Kata Erwin setelah meminta Levi untuk menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk ia bertanya pada para negara ini. Mungkin kata-kata dia barusan bisa jadi semacam pengusiran secara halus dari kalimat 'menyingkirlah-kau-levi-biar-aku-saja-yang-bicara-dengan-mereka'. Karena pemimpinnya sendiri juga sedikit takut jika kalimatnya sedikit menyinggung saja sudah membuat sang manusia terkuat menghajarnya tanpa hormat dan tanpa ampun.

"Maafkan saya jika situasi ini justru membuat kalian orang asing sedikit tegang. Baiklah langsung saja pada inti permasalahan ini sekarang." Erwin memberi jeda sebentar dengan menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan syarafnya yang sedikit tegang.

"Saya mengerti jika kalian tidak mau dianggap sebagai mata-mata, penyusup, titan, atau apapun yang memojokkan kalian, tapi bagaimana kalian, mungkin lebih tepatnya Anda, bisa mengetahui kami dan tempat ini, sedangkan teman-teman Anda tidak tahu sama sekali?" tanya Erwin dengan tenang pada Japan setelah situasi ini sudah sedikit reda dari keterkejutan tanpa henti ini.

Ya, semuanya butuh jawaban dan kepastian yang jelas mengenai masalah ini. Jika tidak, maka rasanya mereka sudah tak sabar ingin menangkap mereka dan langsung memenjarakan mereka sekarang juga.

"Kalo aku, sebenarnya aku tahu kalian dan cerita kalian itu dari komik manga dan serial anime Shingeki no Kyojin. Anime kalian lumayan terkenal lho di Amerika. Makanya aku- Aduh!"

"DIAM KAU, IDIOT! YANG DITANYA ITU JAPAN, BUKAN KAU. MEMANGNYA MEREKA TAHU YANG BEGITUAN, HAH?" amuk England setengah berbisik setelah menggeplak kepala America hingga benjol.

"Hah? Komik manga? Serial anime? Apa itu?"

Oke. Jawaban America barusan langsung menimbulkan tanda tanya dari para prajurit Survey Corps ini setelah baru 'sembuh' dari keheranan mereka akan 'bagaimana-orang-asing-itu-tahu-nama-mereka?'. Sedangkan Japan hanya mencoba menahan malu dengan kelakuan America yang kelewat impulsif dan reflek (dan sok tahu). Yang lain hanya flat stare saja.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka bisa-bisa menyerang kita lagi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kita sendiri tidak bisa jawab. Dasar sok tahu." Bisik England menegur America.

"Hehehe... maafkan aku... aku reflek..." jawab America sekenanya saja dengan gaya menyesal tapi santai yang siapapun yang melihatnya langsung gemes ingin menggeplaknya.

"Cih... orang idiot..." gumam Levi mengumpat.

"Sepertinya pria berkacamata itu kelihatan sok tahunya, tapi gayanya seperti komedian ya?" komentar Sasha.

"Hihihi... kau benar. Rasanya aku tak sabar ingin mengerjainya kalau masalah ini sudah selesai." Balas Connie sambil memasang smirk licik.

"Wah, ide yang bagus tuh, hihihi..."

"Hhehe, err jadi bagaimana dengan jawabanmu sendiri,emm...Japan-san?" tanya Erwin sekali lagi setelah sempat mengingat-ingat nama Japan saat perkenalannya tadi, ya tentu setelah situasi awkward gegara America sedikit mereda.

"Err, maaf. Aku tahu kalian semua, dari Hajime Isayama."

"Err, Japan?" Gumam Germany heran.

"Hajime Isayama?" tanya Erwin sedikit mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Japan, sekarang kau malah membuat orang-orang bingung. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu Hajime Isayama?" tanya America tapi sekali lagi langsung ditarik kerah bajunya dari samping oleh England.

"Sudah kubilang diam kau. Yang ditanya itu Japan, bukan kau. Lagian kau sendiri orang pertama yang bikin bingung seisi tempat, bodoh." Tegur England sekali lagi.

"Ma-maaf..." sesal America dengan sad face.

"Hajime Isayama? Maksudmu... si pria busuk yang membuat diriku pendek, jelek, dan mengerikan seperti ini?" tanya Levi sambil memasang wajah grumpy khasnya.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya, Japan-san?" tanya Erwin

"Hah? Mereka sepertinya tahu tentang Isayama." Komentar America

"Ee, kalian tahu tentang Hajime Isayama?" tanya Japan

"Tentu saja kami tahu, dialah yang menciptakan kami dan juga menentukan kisah kami. Ya katanya sih. Untuk itulah kami ada di sini." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Eren Jeager sambil maju menghadap para negara itu. Tentu saja, karena dialah pemeran utamanya di sini, jadi dia berhak menjelaskannya.

"Rupanya mereka tahu tentang kreatornya meskipun mereka tidak tahu tentang manga maupun anime." Gumam Japan sendiri.

"Jadi tentang komik manga dan serial anime yang dibicarakan orang aneh berkacamata itu, kami diciptakan melalui itu semua, Japan-san?" tanya Eren to-the-point. Rupanya gumamannya Japan bisa didengar juga.

Mengenai **orang aneh berkacamata** yang disebutkan oleh Eren, yang bersangkutan langsung pucat pasi sambil meringis miris.

"Orang...aneh...berkacamata... segitunya...kah?

"He, tentu saja. Salahmu juga kau bikin sensansi di depan mereka semua." Komentar England sinis yang langsung bikin America makin miris.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Japan sedikit ragu.

"Ehem, mungkin sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam saja, di kantor kami." Tukas Erwin.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

TBC dengan laknatnya...

* * *

Hai, readers... kembali bersama Ephaporia nih. maaf banget ya kalo Epha vakum beberapa bulan setelah dengan gila-gilanya ngerayu readers buat review fanfiction yang sebelumnya dengan Can I See Your Eyes? Tapi pada akhirnya nggak ngelanjutin lagi cerita ini secepatnya.

Sebenarnya mau aku lanjutin lagi cerita ini. Tapi Epha nggak tahan bikin cerita terlalu panjang, soalnya Epha kalo bikin cerita lemot banget. Makanya aku bikin pake part 1 dan 2, jadi besoknya bisa aku lanjutin lagi deh. Itung-itung juga diupdate secepatnya biar kalian gak nunggu lama. Tapi ya jadinya terlalu cepet juga sih ceritanya. Mau gimana lagi. Padahal aku nulis berjam-jam tapi hasilnya... ya segini... tapi lebih baik daripada aku lanjutin lagi cerita ini tapi malah makin lama, jadi dibikin kayak gini aja.

Btw, terima kasih banyak buat review, fave, maupun following yang udah kalian berikan padaku. Saya sangat apresiasi sekali dengan ini. Jujur saja aku sempat gak yakin ceritaku ini bakal menarik apa nggak, apalagi dengan tulisanku yang belepotan ini.

Maaf banget ya kalo cuma baru buat satu aja cerita ini, tapi next time, aku buat lagi cerita tapi dari Final Fantasy Type 0, udah ada dua buah cerita tapi masih progress (lebih tepatnya masih kelamaan pause-nya). Jadi bagi yang tahu tentang Final Fantasy Type 0 semoga kalian menyukainya suatu saat nanti, bagi yang belum buruan cari tahu tentang Final Fantasy Type 0, biar paham dan tahu gimana karakter-karakternya. Nggak perlu main game-nya, nonton di youtube aja udah cukup kok. Banyak kok cutscene berbahasa Jepang di situ.

Selain itu di wikia juga ada kok spoiler-spoilernya jadi kalian juga tahu jalan cerita aslinya dan karakter-karakternya. Karena seiyuu-nya Eren, Levi, Erwin, dan Marlo juga ngisi suara karakter-karakter playable tersebut (Armin, Sasha, dan Hannes juga). Jadi bertaburan bintang-bintang dari Shingeki no Kyojin ada di situ. Sayang nggak ada Mikasa, hehehe. Maaf ya Mikasa, kayaknya kamu nggak bakalan bisa ngawatirin lagi si Eyen tersayang, wkwkwk #disambitMikasa

Cukup sampai di sini saja deh, btw thank you for all yang udah ngedukung banget FF ini walaupun masih belum nyampe cerita intinya. Nih chapter bisa sampe belasan (maupun puluhan ya, tapi jangan sampe ratusan deh, terlalu sinetron bingit.)

So, terima kasih banyak.


	6. Attention (just announcement)

Attention, please.

.

.

.

Fanfiction terbaru saya berjudul **Green Like The Land, Blue Like The Sky** sudah saya publish. Ini fanfic kedua saya setelah Can I See Your Eyes? tapi ini dari Final Fantasy Type 0 yang sudah aku beritahu sebelumnya. Bisa dicek di akunku.

Maaf jika fanfic ini masih belum aku lanjutin karena masih belum aku tulis karena nulis fanfic lain. But overall. Selamat menikmati...

Jika suka harap di review, tapi jika tidak, tak usah dibaca. Biar damai.

Btw tetap tunggu update fanfic ku ini ya. Ini saya masih libur kuliah.

Setelah FF ini sudah ku update lagi ke chapter berikutnya, otomatis pesan ini udah aku hapus.

Aku membuat note di sini karena followernya FF ini ada di sini. Siapa tahu mungkin kalian bisa tahu fanfic terbaruku ini.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih perhatiannya untuk fanfic ku selama ini yang saat itu hanya berjumlah satu tapi kini sekarang berjumlah 2


End file.
